Call from Eclipse
by Writer with bad Grammar T-T
Summary: There many universe, and there many twist. In here that twist just to be happen when Ise about to go to visit certain old man. But instead visiting as usual, the Twist call him and luring him to it. Anti-hero Ise, Semi-dark Ise, Strong Ise! OCIse, Isex?. Warn : Bad Grammar! and maybe few crossover
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

* * *

Long time ago

"This is the end Apophis! Today is the day we end our battle!" A brown skinned man who wearing egyptian clothes along with staff and eagle egyptian mask spoke with strong voice

A giant golden serpent creature circling the area. It had pair of giant wing, 2 arm, glowing black orange eyes like magma and it head shaped like a dragon. It rise it giant body about 50M long, standing tall in front of the man

The giant serpent face twisted into sneer when hearing the man spoke

"**Yes. I'm agree Ra, today is the DAY where I will bring DARKNESS to THIS WORLD!**" The giant serpent known as Apophis spoke with hiss

Ra, the God of Sun from Egypt, rise his stafff and his body glowing in light of sun

The light so hot that it melt everything around him. Even the giant dragon in front of him can feel the power from Ra himself

But despite the heat, everyone can tell the light is bring warm and comfort to surrounding them. It was like a glowing flame that comfort everyone in coldness

The giant dragon sneered. Didn't want to be overpowered, he also radiate his own aura

Unlike Ra, Apophis aura is cold. Everything around him turned into death before crumble into dark particles

The aura reek of death and everyone can tell that there no light, no hope, no life from it. Only darkness and death

Both entity stare to each other. The Light and The Darkness.

Apophis start the first move by breath a large amount of dark breath to Ra

Ra seeing this rise his staff and radiated a large amount of light that repel the darkness from Apophis

Thus they began to fight

The fight to say intense was understanding

Ra are God of Sun. While it true there many God of Sun that created but Ra are still strong one. His power can even surpass Indra, not to mention his unique ability to fuse with other God

Apophis meanwhile are a Evil Dragon that stand in top 3 among all Evil Dragons, rivaled only by Azi Dahaka and Crom Cruach. And both dragons is creature that on par with Gods

Azi Dahaka, was dragon that fought against the army of the Gods of the Zoroastrianism and yet still able to push them back. He also known as Diabolism Thousand Dragon that know thousand of magic

Crom Cruach, are the dragon that worshipped as Evil God in Irish though he actually a dragon rather than God. His power even can give the 4 Dragon King challenge and perhaps strong enough to kill God

Apophis, are dragon that had control over darkness and even believe able to devour sun itself that give him tittle "Eclipse Dragon". But what people fear is his eyes... Using his eyes, Apophis can hypnotize people and make them do his bidding and become his loyal servant. He also can give dark creature power through his eyes and also known as "Lord of Chaos"

The three of them is Dragon that feared and even God will think twice before fighting them head on

However, Apophis enemy, Ra is not to be underestimated. He are strong. Even stronger than Indra, King of Heaven from Buddha faction and Hades, God of Dead from Greek faction. Ra power maybe rivaled Izanagi, the father of Shinto Gods

The fight of Apophis and Ra will shook or destroy the entire world had the Sun God of Egypt not put barrier and trap himself with Apophis

But even trapped inside the barrier their battle impact still influence the world. Thuderstorms and earthquakes appear and raging around the world

Of course, Ra didn't fight Apophis alone. He got help from Set, God of storms, the desert and chaos from Egypt faction

Together, they manage to defeat Apophis and end the Evil Dragon terror

"**NO! IT CAN'T BE! I'M APOPHIS! THE DEVOURER OF LIGHT! I CAN'T DEFEATED!**" Apophis roared as he drag his giant body to attack Ra

"This is the end Apophis... You will die and I will destroy your soul so you won't able to be reincarnated..." Ra said as he rise his staff that glowing with light of sun

**"Curse you...**" Apophis hissed "**I WON'T DIE! MARK MY WORD! I WILL RETURN AND I WILL DEVOUR THE LIGHT IN THIS WORLD!**" He roared through gritted teeth

"Begone and become a memory..." Ra remarked as he shoot a blast of light to Apophis

"**I... Will never be a memory!**" Apophis hissed before the blast hit him, burning him and destroy him completely

Or so that what people believe...

No one know during last battle Apophis manage to transfer little part of his soul to the sound, and implant it.

Whenever Eclipse come, there some monster that gain boost power or some forbidden ritual that can be performed. It all because Apophis power that planted on sun

The soul that Apophis plant is weak. It not even classified as low-devil class... However, in time that power is growth stronger and stronger. What people don't know is when they use Eclipse they unconsciously give Apophis part of light element inside them and trade it with the dark power from Apophis

Apophis are born from darkness so he have no problem by sharing dark power since it will regenerated later. But the darkness inside him can't grow stronger if he didn't feed light... That's why he try to devour sun at first place.. To gain it power..

And until now, Apophis part of soul still trapped in sun. Waiting to be free once again

* * *

Thousand years later at Kuou Town

"Ise! Where you going?!"

"I want to go to park again! Occhan said he will tell new story!" Ise yelled before he take his bicycle and start to pedal it with excitement

"Come back before dinner okay?!" His mom yelled

"Yosh!" Ise yell back and then he leave

With excitement in his face he pedal his bicycle to the park. He already near but suddenly the sun caught his attention

He stopped pedalling when see some dark sphere on the sun and try to cover it

Astonished by the view he put amazed face and his eyes sparkle

"Sugoi!" He squealed when see the entire sun engulfed in darkness

**"Make a wish..."**

Ise blinked. For moment he swear he just hear someone whispered in his ear to make a wish. Shrugged his shoulder, why not?

He put grin and clap his hand. He about to make wish so able to suck Oppai but suddenly memory of superhero movie that he watch in anime before leave appear

'I wish! I wish to have superpower!' Ise exclaimed while praying to the eclipse

At that moment Ise feel something strange happen to his body. He feel something... Bright inside him absorbed and then replaced by something strange...

Unseen by anyone and Ise himself his body engulfed in dark aura that flare and circling him.

After a minute of feelign strange Ise open his eyes and blinked few times...

"What I what about do again today?" He asked aloud. He feel he forgetting something

Park...

Ah yes, whatever he about to do it connected with to the park. He then decide to go there

Pedalling his bicycle he then go to park

When he arrive he see some old man being caught by police and he blinked while staring at the old man before go to park and began to play

* * *

**"Oh? What this?"**

A pair of giant black orange eyes opened in dark place. It moved several time as if looking for something. After a moment a giant mouth filled with sharp fang also appear

**"This boy... He natural holy sword user... Its actually the first time I got someone who had this much light inside it body...**" It spoke with dark voice and reveal it was male voice

The giant eyes closed for moment and try to concentrate more in order to find more about the body he currently live it

**'Oh... Heavenly Dragon, Ddraig! So he also got defeated huh? Does it mean Albion also killed?**' The giant asked in his mind as he find other creature presence inside the host before he concentrate again to find more information about the body

After a moment the giant eyes opened again and he grinned maliciously

"**So this kid had Sacred Gear that have power of Ddraig huh? It seem I found someone worthy to become my reincarnation! Next eclipse will be in next 10 years, fufufu. At least! I shall free once again! I can't wait to return to the surface and began to spread my wing again!"** He laughed evilly before close his eyes again in order to wait for another 10 years


	2. The Impact of The Twist

**Chapter 1. ****The Impact of The Twi****s****t**

* * *

10 years after the Eclipse

"Hyoudou Issei..." The teacher call his name through class list

...

...

"Hyoudou Issei!" The teacher yelled

BAM!

The door on classroom opened and reveal Ise who had blood on his shirt

"Sorry I'm late. There some thug who try to stole my money..." Ise said in monotone

The teacher hearing this scowled

Dangerous...

That was the good word to describe Hyoudou Issei...

Hyoudou Issei known as delinquent in Kuoh Academy... His nickname in school is "Monster of Kuoh"

Why?

It because he are cold, arrogant, self-centered and cares nothing for his fellow man. He also disrespect teacher and even dare to punch them! Heck he sent one teacher to hospital!

He usually calm and ignored everything around him, but if he angry then his personality 180 change. He become total asshole, sadistic, cold and evil.

However despite his rude and cold attitude he also have honor. He never bully people... There time when one of Kuoh Academy student being bullied by delinquents on street

Ise seeing this of course helped the student by sending the thug to hospital in coma condition. When people thanked him he never take it since he always say he only look for strong opponent and it was true

But despite of that people still respect him and also try to help him when he have problem though he always reject it in cold manner

Then few days later, when the thug Ise sended to hospital cured. He come back and bring 30 of his brute friend and want to attack Kuoh Academy to lure Ise out

Ise seeing this merely smirked and take them on, gladly accepting good fight

After that day, needless to say... No one in Kuou Town dare to mess with Ise after the 30 mans sended to hospital with twisted body and part of their body that bend to awkward position while Ise himself only got minor injury

Even teacher also scared to him as they see Ise demolish 30 adult mans single handed. He even break a iron with his bare hand!

"Hyoudou-san, what I said about fighting?" The teacher asked

"If you were in my position will you give the money to them?" Ise asked back coldly

"No but..."

"Then shut up..." Ise cut him coldly and the teacher gulped

That was another thing... If Ise didn't looking for problem, problem was the one who looking for him!

And what worse it actually the last one that often happen! So the teacher can't punish him

"*sigh* Please go to your seat, we will start the lesson..." The teacher sighed and Ise shrugged before take his seat

Ever since he pray to the eclipse, Ise feel something strange on his body. He can tell that day change everything about him. His body is get stronger, and his speed is surpass normal human.

But not just that...

He can feel his personality also change somehow. At age of 10 he feel his body get stronger, oh yes. He remember when he broke the table by his fist when he pissed.

And also from 10 he start to look for strong opponent. He want to fight, he want to feel adrenaline pumped to his body, he want to brawl!

He also turned to cold, ever since his parents dead few years ago when he turn to 11 during car accident. He life alone and feed himself by working in shop though most his money is come from the thug that he beat

And deep inside he also somehow want to bath in light...

He feel there something inside him that want to eat the light... No seriously a light from sun... Freaking crazy right? Yeah we know

And another strange thing is he often got strange dream. He dream about giant red dragon fighting against gold dragon that looks like serpent

* * *

Later after school

Ise who just walk out from Kuoh Academy put a sour face. The teacher this morning just give him another detention. It not his fault that the lesson so boring, why the hell he have to be punished?!

"Where Hyoudou Issei?!"

Ise turn and see there group of thug in front of Kuoh Academy gate. There 5 of them and each of them carrying weapon

"I... I don't know! Please don't punch me!" Motohama who got threatened by the thug stammered

"Let him go..." Ise said as he approach them

The thugs seeing this turn to Ise and throw away Motohama

"So you the one who hurt my brother eh?" The thug asked with scary face as he try to intimidate Ise

"Your brother?" Ise asked with bored tone "Don't know about him..." He shrugged

"Don't lie! He told me it was you who attack him this morning!" The thug growled. Ise stare at him with deadpan face

"Please be more specific..." Ise said

"Don't try to be stupid bitch! You pluck out one of his eye!" The thug roared and many student gasped

Ise hearing this narrowed his eyes before smirked

"Ah that scum. Yeah, he try to intimidate me after pushing me and glare to me. I reply it by stick my finger to his right eye.." Ise said as he held one finger

"YOU BITCH! KILL HIM!" The leader thug roared and his subordinate charged to him

Ise still carrying his bag remained calm. When one of thug got close he throw the bag to his face make the thug got hit in face and with fast he deliver punch to his face.

The thug throwed backward with sickening crunch. Ise quickly take the thug bat before he duck under one thugh who wield knife and deliver hit using bat to the thug hip

CRUNCH

Everyone grimaced when hear sounds of bone broken and the thug face filled with pain before he fall to the ground while hold his broken hip

Ise bend his body and dodge another attack before deliver strong palm attack to another thug jaw, broken it then he grab his face and deliver knee attack to his face

He then turn and throw the bat he hold to another thug. The thug block it. Ise dashed fast and kneed his next opponent in the groin and slammed his fist into the thug's throat, causing the unfortunate teen to choke on his own saliva. Ise looked down at the teen writhing in pain and casually kicked his temple, knocking the hooligan out. Ise turned to the brute and crossed his arms.

"Is that it?" Ise asked boredly

"I WILL FUCKING MURDER YOU!" The brute roared with anger

The brute pulled out two switchblades and charged at Ise. Some student screamed in terror as he came closer towards Ise. However, Ise easily dodged his clumsy strikes and deliver strong punch to his stomach. The brute coughed blood but Ise quickly grab both his shoulder then deliver knee attack to his groin and continued by choke to his throat and slam him to the ground

The brute coughed more blood and Ise grab both his switchblades then bring it to his throat

"I never kill. But I will make an exception so no one going to bother me anymore..." Ise said coldly

The brute become pale and many people gasped when hearing this

"Y-You joking! You will be arrested!" The brute challenged

"Oh. Scum like you, I think police will understand my reason..." Ise smirked as he press the blade to the brute throat

"W-Wait! I'm-"

"Good bye..." Ise said as he about to slit the man throat

Suddenly a hand caught his wrist and he turn to see Yuuto Kiba had serious face and hold his hand

"Hyoudou-san, I think its not necessary beside you can bring bad name to this school if kill him and police also going to after you..." Kiba said in stern tone

Ise stare at him for moment and he drop the blade to the ground. Kiba about to speak again but the brute seeing this rise his hand to smack Ise. However before he manage to success Ise quickly deliver strong punch to his head and burying the brute head to the ground

"Scum..." Ise said coldly as he stand and spit to the brute bloody face. He turn to Kiba who maintain his stern face "Stop me again next time and I promise your hand will be gone.." He glare to Kiba and the Knight eyes narrowed but didn't comment

Ise turn and spit once again to the brute face before he take his bag again and leave

* * *

"He very rude..." Sona commented

"And cold..." Rias added

Both King's had watched Ise fight since the beginning and to be honest they didn't like him.

They maybe rude but Ise are on different level. His rudeness is almost on same level like devil! And for human that was quite scary

But both King's also can't deny that Ise are strong. They had seen the event when Ise demolish 30 thugs that come to school last year. That was not a thing that normal human can do

At first they think Ise are youkai in human skin but after Rias command Koneko to check his Ki and checking his blood that they got from Ise brawl in first year they found Ise are 100% human... But there something dark inside him... Koneko even told Rias while shivering something that Rias found very dangerous if it manage to make the emotionless loli princess afraid...

"From his neighbor said he actually cheerful kid and kind when little..." Sona commented

"Yes but ever since his parent dead he seem... Change and not to better way of course..." Rias sighed

They had try to find info about Ise. And from the neighbor that life around him, Ise are cheerful kid that always help people. Ise start to acting strange when he 10 but his parent seem hide it very well. However after his parent dead Ise change

It was during noon, Ise and his family are shopping at mall. However that good day is gone when some drunk driver almost hit Ise. Their parent seeing this at reflex move and push their child together, Ise save but not his parent...

And what worse, the driver is actually rich man. He manage to make a deal with certain police and not put in jail...

Oh yes, it was clear Ise condition are very bad... But 2 years later the culprit found dead... Killed in brutal and gore way...

Rias and Sona actually pretty sure it was Ise the one who did after seeing Ise brutality when beat the thugs but there no evidence to proof it was Ise who kill it

Both King's also sense Ise aura is strong... Not as high as High-class monster but it at least solid Middle-class devil or even higher... But what bother them is his aura is dark... Dark and cold...

"It seem the fallen angel start to make move on him..." Sona said as she look to Ise who approached by young woman

"Ah yes, I can see it. So are you going to take him?" Rias asked

"No..." Sona shift her glasses up "He are rude, cold and arrogant. Not to mention his mental is unstable... He won't fit to Student Council, and surprisingly some of my peerage also afraid to him..." Sona said as she find it strange that devil afraid to human but she can't blame it after seeing how Ise behave in public

His behavior actually more like dragon rather than human...

"It sound like a challenge to tame him... I think I will give a try..." Rias smirked

"So you going to ask him join you?" Sona asked and Rias sighed

"I don't know. Asking him is big risk but I can't keep delaying. I will see how the situation later..." Rias said with troubled face and Sona nodded, knowing her problem with Riser

"Well, I wish the best for you then..." Sona commented

* * *

"Date?" Ise asked with narrowed eyes as he stare at the woman who called Amano Yuuma in front of him

He won't deny that she are cute and beauty. And he also somehow... Attracted to her... Yeah... There something inside her that make him feel tempted to jump to her...

"Y-Yes!" Yuuma stammered

"You do see I almost kill person before right? And you want to date me?" Ise asked in monotone as he leaned a bit to her with cold gaze

Yuuma gulped but manage to nod furiously

"Yes! B-But it because he bother you! I-I had see you! You actually fight to defend yourself! You even h-help people who get bullied" Yuuma stuttered and Ise lean back while rub his chin

A date... He never went to one. Sure at 1st year there few girls who ask him for date but he reject it, but after he demolish that 30 thugs, no one ever ask him anymore because of fear and he actually not bothered by it

But now there woman who not bothered by his act and even support him... For some reason he really want to say yes and give a try, why not? But there something on his gut that tell this girl is lying

**"Don't take it, reject her... You need to wait for next eclipse tomorrow..."**

Ise blinked. He then began to look around after hearing strange voice

'Strange... Who talking to me... And why that voice is familiar?' Ise thought but then shrugged

"No..." Ise rejected much to Yuuma shock

"W-What?!" She stammered in shock

"I'm not interested on date now." Ise said "Though I must say you are attractive but no thanks... You can find another guy.." He finished as he turn and leaving Yuuma who still shocked

'Did he... Did he just REJECT me?! ME?!' Raynare thought with growl 'Who does he think he are?! I WILL KILL HIM PAINFULLY!' Raynare smirked evilly as she plan to humiliate Ise

* * *

Ise walking to his home. Ever since his parent died Ise become lose... Gone the people he love and he isolated himself... The only one who can supress his mind for battle is only his parent... Without them, Ise drown himself in brawl and fight. He become cold and rude to everyone...

And his mind consumed in pleasure of battle... He don't know why but he enjoying battle so much for some reason... It as if it was in his blood to fight!

He sighed while rub his temple. He still have enough money for life this month, the last thug he rob this morning is richer than he thought

'Its better if I going home now...' He thought as he walk. When he on the way he see some priest who dancing

Yes a priest

He blinked few times before sweatdropped. What the heck priest doing in middle of night and dancing around?

Followed behind him is a nun... A blonde haired nun... By the expression, the nun seems have troubled condition

Now its not like Ise care but he found the situation is quite... Interesting... Smirked he then began to following them

He then see they entering some house. Ise quickly follow them and hide. He didn't enter the house but wait outside

He about to peek but then the entire house along with him got caged by black... Sphere?

Ise blinked few times. Clearly didn't expect something like this happen. He about to touch the sphere but suddenly scream caught his attention

'A fight?' Ise smirked. He already interesting on this black sphere, let see what he can gain from this. He approach the door and kick it away

He entering the house and see there someone who got stabbed in his stomach and the priest, holding a... Glowing sword?

For some reason that sword seem tempt Ise

"Eh?! Who are you?! How did you enter the barrier?" The priest asked

Ise merely staring at the stabbed man before turn back to the priest and he smirked

"Are you strong?" He asked

The priest blinked few times. Clearly didn't expect that question... Slowly the priest smirked and lick the sword

"Yeah! I'm super strong!" The priest declared and Ise smirk widened

"Fight me!" Ise demanded

"Sure!" The priest said before he rise a gun and began to shoot Ise

Seeing this Ise throw his bag to the priest, intent to block his vision and it work. Ise running and dodge the bullet, he grab one small table and throw it

The priest slash the table into two however Ise already in front of him and kick his face. Blood gush out from his nose and the priest growled while regain his composure and shoot another bullet to Ise

Ise quickly dodge it but due to the lack space in the room the bullet manage to graze his body though he didn't pay any attention to that. He run while dodging the bullet before use a nearby wall as footing and he charged with fast to the priest

The priest seeing Ise fly to him intent to slash him but Ise bend his body and dodge the slash though it brush his shoulder. Ise extend his forearm and give hit to the priest neck make him choked, with quick. Ise kick the gun away from the priest hand and deliver strong punch to the priest make him stumble back with blood gush out again from his nose

"Gagh! You little shit!" He yelped as hold his nose

"I... Disappointed..." Ise said with bored eyes "Am I too good for you?" He sighed

"Grrr! Asshole! Why you interfere anyway! You human right?! Why helping that man?!" The priest pointed to the man who whimpered in corner of room

"Of course I'm human. You speak as if there another creature other than human..." Ise said with narrowed eyes and the priest blinked

"You..." He smirked insanely and began to laugh "You really don't know anything do you? You must be trapped because following us, not get through the barrier right?!" He laughed and Ise stare at the man impassively

"Yes..." Ise answered though he didn't know what this "barrier" thing that he said and the priest burst into laugh

Suddenly crimson light appear in middle of room, gaining both humans attention

A certain blonde haired man appear from it and he open his eyes before looking around then his eyes widened when see Ise and Freed

"Kiba-san!" The devil client called with teary eyes

"Say no more. I know what happen..." Kiba said with cold tone as he stare at Ise and Freed

"Well, well. It seem the mighty devil had grace us with his presence!" Freed sneered

'Devil?' Ise thought with surprise

"I see there priest who meddle into our business..." Kiba speak with cold tone then turn to Ise "Hyoudou-san are you related to this man?"

"Don't take me on same level with this trash!" Ise sneered "I'm just kicking his butt and then you come and disturb our fight..."

Kiba eyes narrowed hearing this. That mean Ise not threat to them for now

"Well then did you mind if I taking care of him?" Kiba asked and Ise shrugged

"He are weakling. You can have him, I will go home.." Ise said as he take his bag who near him

"What?! You assho-"

Freed didn't able to finish his word as he have to block slash from Kiba

"I wouldn't worry about Hyoudou-san if I were you..." Kiba said coldly as he give another slash

"Ku!"

Ise who taking his bag look into the battle with calm face. Kiba is good, he fast, very fast. Ise able to track him down but he not sure his body will able to move to caught him.

"What the noise?"

Ise eyes moved to the corner and see the blonde nun come from other room. He shrugged before turn back to see the battle, it seem the priest having hard time due to the wound that Ise give to him

"Thanks!"

Ise turn again when he hear the devil client voice. His eyes widened when see the man wound now healed!

"Your welcome sir..." The nun smiled

Ise stroke his chin. Did that nun just heal him? How?

'Interesting...' Ise thought

Suddenly another red light appear and Ise turn to see bunch of people appear from it

The first one he recognize is Toujou Koneko. Why? Because she often stalk him and he didn't know why she do that.

The second is Himejima Akeno. He knew her because strangely he feel attracted to her for unknown reason

The last one is... Rais Gremore? Yeah, if he recall that's her name

"Ara ara, this is awful."

"...Priest."

Akeno and Koneko muttered. Kiba and Freed seeing this stop fighting and they make distance between themselves

"Buchou..." Kiba greeted

"Ara. It seem you get problem Kiba..." Rias said before she turn to Ise with surprise face "And what Hyoudou doing in here?"

"It seem he get caught in middle of conflict..." Kiba explained and Rias smiled to Ise

"We will talk later..." Rias said and Ise only blinked before he shrugged nonchalantly

"Oh, oh! More devil come! What are you guys? Devil Squadron, the Devil Rangers? That's nice. I can feel the heat. I'm getting turned on! So how is it? Surrounded by group of girls! Are you riding the three of them by yourself?! Man you lucky boy!" Freed commented with insane smirk

Kiba hearing this have angry face

"…What a vulgar mouth. It's hard to believe you are a priest… Oh, that's why you are a "Stray Exorcist", right?" He remarked

"Yeah, yeah! I'm vulgar! Sorry about that! That's because I strayed away! I was kicked out! That's why, screw the Vatican! I'm all right as long as I get to cut Devils whenever I feel like it!" Freed wave his hand as if it not easy thing

Ise who only staring then turn to Rias group with bored face

"If you guys don't mind are the barrier outside already destroyed?" Ise asked

Everyone turn to him and blinked in surprise

"Err yeah it already is..." Rias answered

"Good..." Ise said as he take his bag before turn to Asia. Something inside his mind told him that this girl will be useful in future.

Asia who being looked by Ise blushed. Ise merely smirked before turn and leave

"..."

"..."

"I like that guy..." Freed commented with smirk

Gremory group only look to Ise who walking normally as if he are crazy. How can sane person see everything like this then only shrug it off and leave?!

* * *

Young Ise who walk along with his parent smile brightly. His parent just buy him another game! He will play it with his daddy today!

Suddenly Ise eyes caught something. He turn to see a ball that rolling to the road

In another universe Ise will be on his home and get lectured by his parent who first time found out about his porn collection

But not in here...

"My ball!"

Ise hear some kid yelled. He then remove his hold from his parent hand and after the ball

"ISE!" His mom yelled

Ise who on the street manage to caught the ball. Suddenly he hear a loud voice and he turn to see car approach him

"ISE!" His mom and dad screamed

Ise suddenly feel his body get pushed and he sended to the corner. Ise who got his back hit to the pipe yelped. He groaned before rubbing his head and open his eyes

Then his blood froze

"Mom! Dad!" Ise yelled to his mom and dad who laying in their pool of blood

When Ise near suddenly everything went to black. He notice that he now bigger than usual

'What?' Ise thought with shock

**"Today is the day..."**

Ise turn around and his eyes widened when see the thing behind him

It was giant golden serpent. It so huge, it had upper body like a dragon. It eyes is black orange like magma and black smoke come out from it mouth

"What are you..." Ise murmured

**"I'm... You... I'm your power... Your inner desire..."** It spoke and Ise eyes widened

"What you mean?" He asked clearly not understand

**"If you wish to see your parent again. Then be strong... You will need my full power... Do you wish to see them?"**

"Yes!" Ise answered quickly "I wish to see them! I want to see them!"

The giant serpent grinned. This boy is easy to be manipulated. He maybe act like dragon but he still have his humanity

**"Then wish for my reborn in eclipse later... Pray to eclipse once again for Apophis reborn in forest far from your city... And I will take you to meet your parent..."** It said with smirk

Ise about to ask what he mean but suddenly red light appear

**[Stay away from my host APOPHIS!]**

**"Tsk! We will meet again! Remember! Wish my reborn!"** The serpent known as Apophis said before the red light engulf it and Ise

* * *

"GAGGH!" Ise yelled as he shot out from his bed. Sweat pour down from his forehead, his skin become paler, his breath heavy. He hold his chest while try his best to calm himself

'Only dream...' He close his eyes and brought his hand to his face. His breath slowly back to calm and his skin back to normal

'What was that? What the hell is that giant dragon mean? Apophis? Where I ever hear about it?' Ise have thousand question in his mind

'I'm not in mood for school today...' Ise thought as he sighed

He then out from his bed and go to bathroom to take bath

Moment later when he done he go down to the stairs. He sit on sofa and settle on the TV

*Today there will be Solar Eclipse happen. It predicted that it will come at 10.00AM*

Ise blinked. Solar Eclipse? Its been 10 years since he see his first Solar Eclipse...

**_"Then wish for my reborn in eclipse later... Pray to eclipse once again for Apophis reborn in forest far from your city... And I will take you to meet your parent..."_**

The giant dragon word echoed in his mind and he held his head. Last time he wish for superpower and he got it... Then why not? Maybe he can meet his parent again

He turn and see now is 07.00AM. Mean 3 hours again for Eclipse. Enough time to go to the forest

* * *

**[Damn you Apophis! Curse you!]** Ddraig roared as he try to lash at Apophis who stand far from cage

**"Hahaha! What's the matter Ddraig? Angry? Fufufu just be good boy and stay there. I will take control this boy body and spread my wing in this world again!"** Apophis laughed

Ddraig let out another roar of rage! He can't do anything! His soul maybe bounded by Sacred Gear to Ise but if Ise didn't allow him or know his existence then he can't do anything!

Sure he can call him but Apophis had block their mental link. The different between Apophis and Ddraig is their soul located differently. Apophis soul have more influence because it was from Ise wish

**[You won't succeed! This boy is strong! Your plan will be fail!]** Ddraig roared

**"Keep say that to yourself. Fufufu..."** Apophis smirked as he lift his giant head and his smirk widened **"The time has come! My reborn! Let the ritual began!"**

**[APOPHIS!**!**!]** Ddraig roared in anger and full hatred

* * *

**Play Bleach - Vasto Lorde**

With Ise

"So it come..." Ise muttered as he see the sky

He already far from the city and in middle of forest that forbidden to be entered. He see the dark sphere slowly start to eat the sun. He can't help but astonished by it. It was 10 years ago last time he see the eclipse

When the dark sphere engulf the sun entirely he clap his hand and close his eyes

'I wish for the reborn of Apophis!' He prayed

At that moment suddenly dark cloud start to formed, it circling the area where Ise stand creating a massive spiral in sky with the eclipse in middle of it

BAAAR!

Thunder roared to the heaven. Wind danced and swirling wildly. The Solar Eclipse glowing more bright before it dark light shoot to Ise who praying

DOOOOON!

Earthquake appear. Thunder anger rise to the max. Wind start to howl stronger than before.

Ise body who engulfed in light slowly open his eyes. Gone his brown eyes now its become pure black

**"The Evil that was once vanquished shall rise anew. Wrapped in the guise of man, I shall walk once again amongst the innocent, and Chaos shall consume they that dwell upon the Earth."** Ise spoke in dark voice. Gone his human voice and replaced by pure voice that not human

Black aura start to engulf his body and circling him. His body slowly float to the sky along with thunder that roared once again

**"Thousand years of sealed. I shall be free once again. The righteous shall fall before me. And the light shall be replaced by darkness..."** He continue to chanting as the black light keep absorbed to Ise body and his black pupilless eyes start to turned into glowing deep orange

**"Pain... Anger... Hatred! All of them! This world shall feel my pain! Know my anger! Know my hatred! ****KNOW MY WRAATTHHH!"** At the end of yell Ise voice turn into pure beast as he start to laugh madly

The dark light from the Eclipse gone. Absorbed by Ise who now laughed with monstrous voice and insanity

**"Yes! Yes! I'm back! I return!"** 'Ise' laughed insanely as he feel power entering his body

**Music off**

SWING! STAB!

'Ise' who floating in sky suddenly his eye back to brown. He see below and see there spears pierce through his heart and his eyes widened

He turn and see someone who wearing business suit with hat and black wing on his back glare to him

"You are monster! Its lucky I decided to follow you if not who know what chaos you may bring!" He growled

'Ise' who hearing this grit his teeth and his eyes flashed back to deep orange. He also realize he now inside some barrier, that crow must be caged him before he throw the spear!

**"CROW BASTARD! DON'T YOU KNOW WHAT YOU DONE?!"** He roared in anger. How dare this crow! He disturb his ritual before it done!

**Play Bleach - Invasion**

'Get out...'

Apophis eyes widened when he hear Ise voice in his mind

**'NO! I already kill you the moment I entering your body! You can't be alive!'**

'It seem that bastard disturb your ritual before you able to finish it.. Beside the red dragon inside my body also angry...'

**'NO! YOU WON'T PUSH ME! I SHALL TAKE YOU WITH MEEE!'."GRRAAAAAARRRHHHH!"** Apophis who using Ise body let out monstrous roar

"What the hell..." Dohnaseek murmured with shock when see the boy body began to morphing randomly like want to explode. Suddenly he feel something pull him, he bow his head and see there something out from his body! A light!

'This thing eat my light element! If he do that!'."GGYYAAGGHHH!" Dohnaseek suddenly screamed in pain as he feel life forcefully ripped apart from his body. He can feel it like his flesh being pulled from his bone!

Apophis roared as he move his body randomly and his body start to glowing in mix of red and black aura. His body bulged out like balloon

'It can't be! This boy!' Apophis thought "GGRRAAARRHHHH!" He roared as his body explode

BOOOOOOM!

The earth shook violently and everything around him blasted apart including the barrier, turned into dark particle before gone

Inside the smoke that created from explosion. A figure stand and it slowly open it eyes, reveal it deep orange eyes that slitted like a cat

**Music off**


	3. Born of New Eclipse Dragon

**Chapter 2. Born of New Eclipse Dragon**

* * *

Previous

**'It can't be! This boy!'** Apophis thought **"GGRRAAARRHHHH!**!**!"** He roared as his body explode in black aura

BOOOOOOM!

The earth shook violently and everything around him blasted apart including the barrier, turned into dark particle before gone

Inside the smoke that created from explosion. A figure stand and it slowly open it eyes, reveal it deep orange eyes that slitted like a cat

* * *

Earlier before the Eclipse, Kuoh Academy

Rias Gremory are depressed...

The reason?

She can't find good peerage for match against Raiser...

She knew the day of her wedding with Raiser is near. She really wish to not marry him. It because she still didn't want to married. She still young.. Too young, heck she still want to to become college student!

She had dream! And if she married Raiser, she won't be able to reach her dream!

What did her parents think to betroth her with Raiser is beyond her mind!

If Raiser is decent guy like his big brother Ruval at least she won't have problem. But Raiser is the problem...

He are arrogant, bastard, prick, and playboy! She sure he want to marry Rias because only lusting over her body!

She actually plan to make Ise become her servant. Ise are strong. Oh she can feel his aura, while true its dark but it also huge. Which mean Ise had potential.

Rias knew Ise won't be her servant. Oh she can tell what kind of person he is. Ise are arrogant, rude and his pride also quite high. He won't willing to become servant because he serve no one

She actually plan to make her move when some fallen angel attack him but somehow the fallen angel didn't! They just make their move yesterday

She really happy when see they make their move. Oh she had waiting this for long time. The plan was she will revive him after let him be killed

Sound manipulative?

Well... While she hate it but she actually don't have any choice... She really wish it won't come to like this but she need strong peerage to beat Raiser...

She make a promise after the plan launched and succeed she will make Ise comfortable as possible as she can in order to atone what she did

"Oooh..."

Rias broke out from her thought when she hear some student voice. The whole class attention suddenly turned outside where Solar Eclipse begin

Ah... Yes, Solar Eclipse, she watch from the TV it will be today...

She watch the dark sphere engulf the bright sun and turned the bright day into night

"Everyone! It just eclipse! Please pay your attention back to the front!" The teacher bellowed

Everyone slowly turn their head back to the class. Rias about to do the same but suddenly her eyes caught something

The cloud...

She turned and see there strange with the cloud... It shape are strange... Like a spiral and... It circling the Eclipse!

BLAR! BLAR!

Thunder roared loudly. No forget loud, it was almost like sound of giant bellowed in your ear! Some student even screamed!

Soon she notice that there something strange... Oh yes, this clearly not normal...

"What is that?!" One student pointed

Rias eyes widened when see the Solar Eclipse shoot some black beam to the forest far from the city and.

DOOOOOON!

An earthquake suddenly appear! The entire school shooking! The whole class screamed. Some of them hide under the table and the teacher hold his ground by using table

Then it hit her

A massive aura that even surpassed anyone in this city...

Her skin become pale on instinct, her body become cold, and her eyes widened in horror! This... This creature! Whatever it is! It beyond Ultimate-class monster!

It aura also pure dark! Pure malice! Cold! Angry! Pain! Hatred! Evil! Malicious! It so deep!

She unconsciously shivered in fear... Whatever this creature, it clearly not friendly!

She turn to see Sona who nodded with grim expression and she can see her stern face try her best to hide her fear

Casting illusion to the whole school, both Kuoh Academy King's leave

* * *

At Heaven

A handsome-looking young man with long blonde hair and green eyes, and twelve golden glowing wings jutting out from his back, widened his eyes as he suddenly sensed a large surge of energy. The energy he felt... It was dark... Very dark... And cold... It like the manifestation of darkness itself!

He never feel this dark energy ever since Great War. And it was come from Satan himself! But unlike Satan who mixed with demonic power, this aura is pure dark! There nothing good come from it! A pure darkness! Whatever it, it was absolutely monstrous!

"Michael!"

Michael, the leader of the Angels and the Seraphim, turned around to see an extremely beautiful woman with curly blonde hair and a voluptuous figure.

"So you sensed it as well, Gabriel."

Gabriel, an Angel and a Seraph, nodded with grim face

"This power... Is very dark... Its pure evil... There no single good thing from it... Its bring chill to my body..." She said as she hug her body unconsciously

Michael nodded with same grim face. He also can feel this power give his body chill feeling.

"Whatever this monster. It was clearly dangerous and can become big threat..."

* * *

At Underworld

"Sirzechs-sama. Do you sense it?"

A handsome and young man in his early 20's with shoulder length crimson-red hair and blue-green eyes, nodded in response as he looked over to see a maid with silver hair and matching eyes.

"Yes Grayfia, I do. It's a very dark surge of power and also enormous even... This feeling... Its clearly very evil but it also not from devil or fallen angel..." Sirzechs said grimly

"Then what it is?" Grayfia asked and Sirzechs turn his face to the window while staring at the purple sky of Underworld

"Something terrible..."

* * *

At another section of Underworld

A man in his twenties with black hair and golden bangs looked up with grim face as he suddenly sensed a great power.

"Hmm... What's this?"

A monstrous power had suddenly risen out of nowhere, and it piqued the man's interest greatly. Though it also give him wary feeling. He can feel this monster is dangerous

"Hmm... I'll keep an eye on this creature.."

* * *

Unknown location

A tall man wearing a black coat with a mixture of black and blonde hairs and heterochromic eyes where his right eye is gold and his left eye is black tilted his head slightly

This power... Its been thousand years since he feel it... He still remember when he, Azi Dahaka and this monster held meeting... He also still remember the last time they meet, it was before his battle against Sun God, Ra...

'What this? I thought your soul is destroyed? How you manage to survive? It seem you have some explanation to do Apophis...' The man thought with narrowed eyes

* * *

With Rias and Sona

Both King's along with their peerage appear in the scene. When they arrive the first thing they see is massive crater

The crater is so big! Maybe around 50M or larger! And anything inside the area before explode seem gone! It as if it never there in begin with!

...

Or something eat it

"There someone in there..." Kiba pointed to the middle of crater

Everyone run to see the body that laying in middle of crater. When they arrive they see the Dohnaseek body who got burned

"It caused by light..." Sona concluded as she look to Dohnaseek face and front body that burned. She also can sense some light energy

"What you think happen here?" Rias asked after observe the area for moment

Sona who put thoughtful face stare at Dohnaseek body for moment before turn to the sun that bright again

"Have you ever heard about magic that only can be performed when Eclipse come?" Sona asked and Rias narrowed her eyes

"Yes. Many demon gain boost power in Eclipse. Some Warlock or Witch also perform ritual under it..." Rias answered before look to Dohnaseek corpse "Do you think he try to do something?"

"possibly..." Sona remarked "But the energy we sense before is clearly not from him..."

"Then who?"

"I don't know..." Sona close her eyes and sigh "But whatever it is... It in this city..."

"And it level is Ultimate-class monster at least..." Rias said grimly

"Let's call your big brother..." Sona replied

"Why mine?" Rias asked with scowl. Sona sister also Maou, why not her? She didn't want to see her big brother because... You know why...

"Because your brother can handle situation like this more calm..." Sona answered "If it my sister. I think she will evacuate us then destroy this city just to kill the threat.." She said as she shuddered when face of her sister appear in her mind

Rias can't help but sweatdropped hearing that. Well true what she said, Serafall is more... Eccentric than her big brother...

"Right. I will call him now..." She said as she order Akeno

"Be quick if you can Rias..." Sona told her dryly "That large amount of power must be feeled to the entire world... And I sure other faction will come to check it..." She give her sharp gaze indicating the serious are very serious and Rias replied with her own gaze as she knew how dangerous the current situation

* * *

Earlier with Ise, Ise mindscape

"..."

**[...]**

"..."

**[...Which one... Are you?]** Ddraig asked as he stare at Ise in front of him

Gone his brown eyes now turned into deep orange with slit. Golden scale covered half of his emotionless face

His shirt torn apart, reveal half of his body is filled with scale instead skin. Half of his body is golden scale by exception of his palm and forearm that turned into red claw

'Ise' only stare at Ddraig in front of him with blank face

His name...

What his name?

...

Hyoudou Issei... Or... Apophis?

Which one is he?

...

"Ise..." He spoke for the first time "Just Ise..." He said with emotionless face as he stare to Ddraig who narrowed his eyes

**[Where Apophis go then? I can sense him inside you...]**

"I'm Apophis..." Ise said with hiss "But I'm also Hyoudou Issei..."

Ddraig hearing this narrowed his eyes. It seem the clash between Ise and Apophis turned them into new entity... But that doesn't matter... The problem now...

**[What you going to do?]** Ddraig asked

Ise stare at him for moment before he closed his eyes then he open it and his eyes glowing in power

"Apophis want to eat Sun so this world become darkness. Hyoudou Issei doesn't have any goal except fighting..." Ise said coldly and Ddraig eyes widened when hearing this. He hope Ise won't try to take Apophis path

True his power now is not as strong as the original Apophis but if he use Boosted Gear, even if Ddraig didn't help him, Ise will able to be at Apophis level

Not to mention if he eat light element from human, angel or other creature

He no longer human, he become dragon. The first dragon that wield Boosted Gear... And with all power he have now... Who knew what chaos he might bring

"However... From Hyoudou Issei memory, I learn how disgusting Apophis act... Hyoudou Issei won't bully the weak. He only kill person that didn't have honor..." Ise eyes back to brown and he give Ddraig sharp look for the first time "Combining Apophis goal, and Hyoudou Issei heart. I will eat the Sun but using Hyoudou Issei way..." His eyes back to slit deep orange and glowing "Then I will become the new Sun!"

Ddraig who hearing this goal actually find it... ... Amusing... Yeah... It was quite good... To become Sun? Why not? Ise will be the new Sun then so there won't be any mistake...

Yes... He will support this boy...

Beside, Dragon are being that born to fight. They created from large masses of energy and act freely and selfishly.

Dragons are creatures that represent power. As such, in all ages, Dragons are admired, respected, and feared by all.

By becoming Sun will make him and Ise will be feared, and respected. They will become another great being just like Ophis and Great Red

**[Hmm... Becoming Sun maybe interesting... Yeah, I support your idea... I will help you...]** Ddraig grinned and Ise smirked

"Then... It decided!" Ise smirked "By help of mighty Heavenly Dragon, Ddraig and the power of Eclipse Dragon, Lord of Chaos, Apophis! We will become the being that surpass Dragon!" Ise said with grin "We shall known as, **Sekiyouryuutei! (Red Sun Dragon Emperor)**!" Ise declared proudly

**[Consuming the sun will take a lot of power. You need to eat one of Sun Gods ****light energy, the ****s****tronger energy you eat, the ea****s****ier to eat the ****s****un****. That's why Apophis want to eat Ra, because he are dstrong and can give Apophis enough power to eat the sun...]** Ddraig remarked and Ise hummed

"Consuming light of God will be useful... I can consume Amaterasu or Ra descendant..." Ise said before frowned "But at my level it won't work... For now, let focus to gain light power and make me into Apophis level without your help.."

**[You can start by consuming by the fallen angel in this city. Like that Yuuma girl...]** Ddraig suggested and Ise eyes narrowed

"She fallen?"

**[Yes. It seem she plotting something to you, she must targeting me who inside you..]** Ddraig told Ise who scowled before he smirked

"Then I will show her to not mess with me. Darkness shall come and consume her light! Beside, she are fallen! No one will care!" Ise laughed

**[Yes. But for now you need to stay low...]** Ddraig said

"You right.." Ise agreed "I need to hide my power. No doubt three faction will aware of my existence. I will hide myself..."

**[It will be hard seeing your goal is to devour Sun. All God will try to stop you...]** Ddraig remarked and Ise smirked

"Let them come! I always welcome good fight!" Ise challenged and Ddraig laughed

**[But the now you ****not**** strong enough. You need to hide and stay low until you can face ****S**atan class mon**ster** by yourself... There also that Nekoshu in Gremory group. She will able to detect your Ki when she close to you...] Ddraig warned and Ise put thoughtful face

"I will handle that..." Ise smirked and Ddraig narrowed his eyes

**[If you say so. You need to get out now, no doubt those devils group will come here...]** Ddraig told his new host and Ise nodded

"You also need to rest Ddraig. You have helping me against the previous Apophis, if not because you he will succees. I will take my leave now, see you later..." Ise said as he gone into the darkness

Ddraig who seeing this chuckled. Who knew Apophis plan will be thwarted and turn into something like this? He was thinking maybe its too late but thanks for that fallen angel

**'Become a sun...'** Ddraig thought **'Hmm... Why not? Yes, it will be interesting, fufufu. Let see how far you will go kid..'** Ddraig chuckled as he close his eyes, he need to rest after what happen

* * *

Present, unknown location

We found Ise walking in dark place. The road he walked is filled with tablet. The only light that life in there is from torch that hanging on the wall. The wall of the place is filled with strange symbol, egyptian symbol precisely

The path is made from tablet. Each tablet seem have picture of ancient monster. There some that shaped like scorpion, crocodile, lion, snake and also monkey

He walk with stoic face while staring to the front before stopped. He turn and see the wall that have ancient picture of giant serpent. It was picture of him, Apophis

After the defeat of Apophis, all picture of him is always shown to be spat on, mutilated and burnt, whilst reciting spells that would kill the Lord of Chaos because they fear that even the image of him could give power to the demon.

The only image of Apophis that complete is only in his own hiding place. In this place too, he store all the treasure he stole or gain from his enemy

"Hmm... It should be here..." He murmured as he stare at the Apophis image eyes. The image of Apophis eyes in wall glowing deep orange and Ise eyes also glowing

Suddenly there quake on the ground and the monster in the road tablet and wall come out. The group of monster let out roar and hiss while glaring at Ise

Ise turn and face them before blast his aura to the groups. The group monster frozen when feel this and they slowly fall into their knee, bowing to Ise before they slowly entering back and become symbol

One of them who look like humanoid snake step forward and kneeled

_"My lordddd... Issss beeennn thousanddd yearsss."_ It hissed in ancient language

Ise eyes glowing in deep orange like magma and he spoke in ancient language too

_"It is my servant. But worry not, I had return..."_ Ise hissed back

_"Iffff I maayy, whereee youuu beeen? I hearddd that cursedd Ra kill youuu..." _The snake-man asked and Ise eyes glowing more dangerous, black aura leak out from his body

**_"Do not mention that blasted name in front of me again! Or I will cut your tongue and feed you to to the insect and maggot in desert!"_ **Ise growl angrily when hear Ra name. For some reason the part of Apophis inside him enraged when hear the Sun God of Egypt name

The snake-man hearing this immediately kneeled with it head touching ground, fearing for it life

_"Offf couursseee! Pleassseee forggivveee youurr fool__i__ss__hh __servantt my lorddd..."_ It begged with fear on it tone

Ise merely give nod to the snake-man and his aura start to gone much to the snake-man relief

_"Just this once, I will let you life but next time I make sure your soul will be gone to eternal darkness!"_ Ise warned and the snake-man gulped

_"Yesss! Thankksss youu..."_ It hissed happily. Ise give brief nod before clear his throat

_"For answering your question, yes I was killed by that Sun God, he destroy all my soul but in last moment I manage to seal portion of my soul to the moon, and whe Eclipse come I slowly regenerate my power. Now I need you to bring me Ring of Dispel that I stole from Lancelot corpse and Ring of Solomon..."_ Ise demanded and the snake-man blinked

_"My lorddd, I understandd Ring of Solomon but what forrr that Ring of Dispel? If I recall, you onlyyy useee that oncee when youuu try too ambushh R- I mean _Sun God..." Snake-man corrected when he notice Ise eyes glowing in anger

"I need that ring to dispel my aura. Right now, all faction is aware about me but they don't know it was me that back to life, save for Egypt Gods who recognize my aura. Right now I'm not as strong as when I at my prime so I need to hide for moment..." Ise answered and the snake-man tilted it head

_"But aren't you strongggg enough to compresssss your aura by yourselfff?"_

_"Yes, but my aura now are too unstable. That ring will help me to compress my aura so I won't be detected... Only another dragon or God that will find out my large power..."_ Ise told him before his eyes glowing back _"Now stop questioning me and bring me the RINGS!"_ He barked

_"Yessss!"_ The snake-man said before he walk away

**[Ring of Solomon?]** Ddraig voice echoed in Ise mind

'Ddraig, I was thinking you are sleep...' Ise greeted

**[Well. I was about to sleep but when I see you visit Apophis treasure mine I'm interested. Now correct me, aren't Ring of Solomon is ring that contain demon?]** Ddraig asked

'Yes. Solomon seal some demon inside it, the demon he seal... Well she are very... Eccentric...' Ise said and Ddraig blinked

**[Eccentric?]**

'You will see...' Ise replied as he see the snake-man return with box

_"Hereee, masterrr..."_ It handed to him

_"Good... You can go back to sleep..."_ Ise ordered and the snake-man bowed before it leaned to the wall and become image once again

Ise open the box and see two ring. The first ring are made by gold and had red ruby symbol. The second are sliver ring that had black jewel and there hexagram symbol inside it

He put Ring of Dispel and began to erase his presence, after a moment he asked Ddraig are his aura fully compressed which the red dragon replied yes

Satisfied, he summon magic circle to go back to his house in Japan

* * *

Back to Hyoudou residence

Ise appear via magic circle on his room. He yawned while stretching his arm, well he just have big day. He need to sleep at least

He about to change to PJ but then hear knocking door from downstairs

'So the devils is come eh?' Ise thought. He then change to usual cloth before go down

He go to the door and open it, reveal Sona who had stoic face and Rias who smiled

"Hello Hyoudou, may we come in?" Rias asked

Ise merely stare at them with stoic face for moment before open his mouth to speak

* * *

**Chapter 2 done! Wow, it seem Ise had set his goal in his mind and it also not good one! But at least he have his honor and pride!**

**And who the demon that sealed inside Ring of Solomon?! Is she strong or not?!**

**Rias and every faction feel his outburst and began their move!**

**What going they do?! What another impact that will happen?!**

**Find out in next chapter!**

**Please Favorite, Follow, Read and Review! Every Review is appreciated except flames xD**

**Ja Ne!**


	4. Devils, Mana and Asia!

**Chapter 3. ****Devils, Mana and Asia!**

* * *

Back to Hyoudou residence

Ise appear via magic circle on his room. He yawned while stretching his arm, well he just have big day. He need to sleep at least

He about to change to PJ but then hear knocking door from downstairs

'So the devils is come eh?' Ise thought. He then change to usual cloth before go down

He go to the door and open it, reveal Sona who had stoic face and Rias who smiled

"Hello Hyoudou, may we come in?" Rias asked

Ise merely stare at them with stoic face for moment before open his mouth to speak

"No.." Ise said bluntly before close the door

"..."

"..."

Sona and Rias only silence for moment before both their eyes twitched

"Did he just slam the door in front of us?" Rias asked and Sona shift her glasses

"It seems so..." Sona answered

"...It was the first time we got response like that..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Shall we knock it once again?"

"Of course!"

KNOCK! KNOCK!

After a moment the door opened reveal Ise who had bored face

"You two still here? Don't you understand what mean of "No"?" He asked still with monotone

"We just want to talk a bit..." Rias said as she silently cast illusion to Ise who only narrowed his eyes when sensing the illusion

Ise meanwhile narrowed his eyes inwardly? Did she just try to cast illusion on him? HIM?! THE APOPHIS?!

'Its too early thousand years for such low life like her for trying to manipulate me...' Ise thought with sneer inwardly while outside he only blinked few times before glaring to Rias

"Whatever you did to me that's not work. Now I suggest you get out before I start to punch you and I didn't have problem by hitting woman..." Ise said coldly

Both King's eyes widened, especially Rias who cast the illusion. She cast strong one just in case but Ise seem just shrug it off?!

"Look Hyoudou-san. This business is serious and PLEASE we need to talk about it..." Sona said with sigh. The only way to find out about the mysterious energy outburst today is only to talk

When they notice Ise also absent that day they become suspicious and try to look for him. Though he also often absent actually but they can't take a risk

And violence won't be useful to Ise, it will be the other way. Ise will be happy and glad to take them on. Even if he lose they sure Ise still won't response to them because his pride so fighting is not option, only talk.

Ise staring at Sona for moment. Well she didn't have problem with her... Ah forget it, he do have a problem

She often complain to him and he often being called to her office for fighting. She are stern but Ise didn't fear her, why should he afraid? Sure she are devil and he was human but now he have transcended into superior being than her

But despite of that she actually nice to him. Well she not too nice but she are neutral and only do her job

"Very well. But need I remind you my house mess because that blasted earthquake..." He warned in stoic face while inwardly give pat to his back for his act

Rias merely smiled while Sona push up her glasses then they entered

When they enter they sweatdropped immediately

Mess... No, forget mess! This was absolute chaos! The sofa is flipped 180, painting fall to the ground, TV got struck to the window, socks on the wall... And is that lamp on frying pan?!

"Very nice house..." Sona remarked dryly and Ise chuckled

"Thanks for the earthquake. I'm too lazy to clean it since cleaning house clearly not my job..." Ise said as he fix the sofa for them. After they sit Ise give them bored look "Please to the point..."

"We are devil..." Sona said bluntly and Ise blinked once

"Then?" He asked still with bored face

"We serious Hyoudou-san..."

"Yes, so what?"

Sona and Rias share a look before sighed. Why they not surprise somehow? They should knew he won't care about their status

"Are you strong?" Ise asked again and both woman look to him

"Yes we are..." Rias smirked

"Oh..." Ise smirked back, a battle maniac one "Let's fight!"

"We not come here for that Hyoudou-san..." Sona sighed as she glare to Rias who stuck her tongue out playfully

"Then other than telling me you two devil why you come here? Collect my soul? I'd like to see you try that.." Ise challenged with calm face but there smugness in his tone

"No..." Rias sighed "We come here because want to ask why you absent today..."

"Oh.." Ise replied before thinking what he should do now. Revealing his status is big 'NO' so he have to play it well "I'm playing with my new toy.." He said

"New toy?" Sona repeated and Ise nodded before extend his right arm and Boosted Gear in Twice Critical form appear

"Here. Pretty cool huh?" He asked and both King's eyes widened when seeing this

"If I recall... This is..." Rias muttered

"Twice Critical, Dragon type Sacred Gear... That explain why your behavior are like dragon..." Sona whispered as she stare to Ise

"Sacred Gear?" Ise asked. Sure he already know but he have to play careful

"Sacred Gears were an irregular power which is bestowed to certain humans. For example most of the people whose name is recorded in the history are said to be possessors of Sacred Gears. They used the power of their Sacred Gear to record their name in the history." Rias explained

"Presently there are people who have Sacred Gear within their body. You know those people who play an important role worldwide? Most of those people possess Sacred Gear within their body." Sona finished with shrug and Ise hummed

"I see..." He hummed "So I'm one of those superpowered people..." Ise smirked

Both woman rolled their eyes, they should knew this will be his response and they then share a look

It seem Ise didn't have any connection with the Eclipse event today... So no mistake to warning him now...

"So why you come here? Are you think I related to the event today?" Ise asked in matter of fact and both devil nodded

"Yes. As you can see this town is Gremory area..." Rias explained "This event today, I sure you aware of the enormous aura that emerged from the eclipse right?"

"Yes. I aware, I even record it..." He said as he show the the recorded video of eclipse shoot black beam from his phone. He silently stole it from someone actually

"Yes. Whatever that come we afraid it could be threat, we even tell Maou-sama about that and he will come in next few days to checking..." Sona said and Ise nodded

"I see..." Ise said "Can I fight with these Maou?"

Rias giggling while Sona sighed, knewing that would be Ise reaction

"Perhaps..." Sona muttered before she clear her throat "I have some... Good news for you then Hyoudou-san..." Sona said and Rias eyes narrowed

"What is it?"

"Most of the Sacred Gears have functions that are only usable in the human society. But there are exceptional Sacred Gears which are a threat to the devils and fallen angels..." Sona explained and Ise blinked

"Fallen angel?" He asked and Sona sighed

She then began to explain about devil, fallen angel, angel and the Great War. The intervene of Heavenly Dragon

Ise actually didn't know some part of the war. It seem the Great War happen before he got killed by Ra. That explain why Ddraig trapped in Sacred Gear along with Albion. He actually find it amusing and interesting story not to mention the death of 4 Yondai Maou, oh he really glad that those people gone, they are nuisance even for him

"Hmm... So there will be fallen angel that targeting me right?" He asked

Rias who hearing this blinked. How could be targeting is- ah right... Ise isn't normal person so it was good news for him

"Yes. Some of them even began their move, that Yuuma woman is one of fallen angel..." Sona told Ise who hummed

"So she want to kill me?" He smirked "I will take care of her then..."

Both King's didn't surprised by Ise response. They knew it will be like this

"You should be careful Hyoudou-san. I know you strong but facing fallen angel alone is suicide..." Sona warned and Rias nodded in agreement

"Oh don't worry..." Ise smirked "If I died in battle then its good. I have no use for boring world. I will keep fighting and would gladly welcome death if there was no one strong enough for me to fight..." Ise declared with determination face

Both King's clearly have surprise face. They knew Ise are battle maniac but if to reach this level?

'He more vicious than Sairaorg...' Rias noted as she stare at Ise. It seem now gone her plan to recruit Ise, such shame. Even if fallen angel kill Ise, Ise won't be happy when he got revived and maybe going to kill himself after that

Sighing inwardly she have to accept the fact that Ise won't become her peerage, it was very obvious and now she have to rethink how to beat Raiser... The chance are actually very slim...

"So where these fallen guy alive then?" Ise asked

"You can find them in abandoned church near here I guess..." Sona answered and Ise grinned brightly

"Very well!" He said happily before back to his stoic face "Now is there anything else you want to talk about?"

"Would you want to join my peerage?" Both King's asked at the same time and Ise blinked

Sona and Rias who asked turn and glare to each other

"Sona. Last time I hear you didn't interested?" Rias ask her rival with strain smile and Sona eyes narrowed

"It was last time. I also want to try a challenge..." Sona retorted while push her glasses up

"Oh. So you want to play like that?"

"Yes, I want to play like that..."

Ise who watching only can tilted his head, not understand the situation. Apparently Apophis and Hyoudou Issei almost never interacted with woman. Apophis are evil bastard who want to eat the sun and never have pleasure of flesh while Ise are man who being feared, sure he knew the basic about woman but not to the extend

'Even when I still life as Apophis I can't understand woman... ' Ise thought before he clear his throat "Please explain what you mean by peerage then you can go to kill each other outside." He deadpanned

Both King's turn to him again and blinked few times before they regain their composure

"As you can see after Great War, many devil is extinct. So to replenish the number of devils that dead, one of Maou, Ajuka Beelzebub created system called Evil Pieces like this..." Sona said as she pull out some Rook piece then place it on table "These pieces are used to reincarnate other beings into Devils and become servants of the top-class Devil in order to increase our number again..."

Ise stare at the piece for moment and hummed then motion them to continue. This Evil Piece system intrigue him, maybe he can make something similar. Using few forbidden treasure he collect and his ability maybe he can make something that similar if he study this piece!

Beside, to become Sun is long way and he will need comrade or team that strong enough to watch his back... Yes comrade not servant... Well maybe servant can do but not the one who kiss his ass.

"First is Pawn; Pawns are worth 1 Pawn each. The traits of Pawns is the ability to promote into a Queen, Rook, Knight, or Bishop in enemy territory or with the permission of their King. Second is Knights; Knights are worth 3 Pawns. Knights gain increased speed and mobility, enabling them to perform high-speed attacks and maneuvers. However, their main weakness is their low defense, making them vulnerable to powerful attacks if they are not careful. Another weakness among knights are their legs; if their legs are injured, their mobility is greatly reduced. Third is Bishops; Bishops are worth 3 Pawns. Bishops gain enhanced magical abilities which they can use to conjure up a multitude of spells. However, more powerful spells consume most of their magical power, which takes a long time to regain, forcing them to use their power carefully or risk becoming vulnerable to physical attacks. You with me until now Hyoudou-san?" Sona asked after explained as she also stop to take a breath

"I am.. Let me guess. Rook is give superman strength and defence while Queen get balance of them right?" Ise answered

"Indeed. But there are more. Its called Mutation Piece. If reviving a person requires more than one piece, then using one Mutation Piece would be sufficient in reincarnating that person instead of having to use several pieces. Mutation Pieces can be a Queen, Rook, Knight, Bishop, or Pawn. They are said to be very rare, and only 1 out of 10 Devils possess the Piece. Normal Evil Pieces can also change into Mutation Pieces." Rias continued and Ise smirked

"Interesting..." Ise muttered as he began to thinking to create something similar like this system. One thing that he learn from Apophis is he had fallen far from Dragon. He have no more honor, and Hyoudou Issei is very prideful man and he will be damned if he become second Apophis

He will reach Apophis goal... But using Hyoudou Issei way... Not the other one... He will be respected through his strength and power, not fear

"So you want me to become your servant then?" Ise asked and both devils nodded "Well I decline..." He said bluntly and both King's merely sighed

They knew he will reject it but... Well its worthy shot

"Very well then, I think that's all we want to say. And be careful for attacking church later..." Sona said

"Yes. If you need help don't hesitate to call..." Rias smiled but Ise merely smirked

"I won't need any help..." He smirk before turn to scowl "Now get out of here! I want to sleep!" He barked

* * *

Next day

"Apophis-sama! Apophis-sama! Wake up!"

"..."

"Apophis-sama! Please you tell me to wake you this hour!"

"Zzzz..."

"Muu! Please wake up Apophis-sama, you the one who told me to wake you at this hour... Pleasseeee, pretty please with sugar on the top?"

"..."

"..."

"Zzzz..."

"Muu! Apophis-sama!"

"I'm awake Mana, not need to yelling..." Ise said as he slowly sit, rubbing his eyes and open it with yawn

"I-I'm sorry Apophis-sama! But you can't awake no matter how many time I shake you!" Mana said with fear and Ise stare at her

Mana are cute woman around his age with perpetual blush on her cheeks. She had slender body, green eyes, fair skin, blonde hair that sporadically arranged downwards in all directions. She wore a beige shoulderless, sleeveless top with ruffled straps around her upper arm, a beige miniskirt, charmed bracelets around her wrists and ankles and matching necklace, belt and headwear.

"Mana..." Ise speak sternly make Mana gulped "Relax. I'm not the same Apophis who torturing and threatening to eat you every time..."

Mana are the devil who trapped in Ring of Solomon. She bounded by God of Bible magic that placed on the ring when it given to Solomon from God.

She are from house of Abaddon who are specialized in the Power of Hole, which creates a hole that expands and retracts according to the user's will and is able to absorb attacks and reflect them back as they choose. It is also possible to split the attacks that were absorbed and release it.

But Mana not just strong in that. Thousand years before she got sealed, she actually hailed as prodigy. Being able to develop dark magic beyond anyone thinking

One of special magic that she create is she can hide her presence completely. Only true master of Senjutsu that will able to sense her presence. The second is her unique black magic that have similar power like Power of Destruction, the magic created using Power of Hole and her own large amount demonic energy. The demonic energy she shoot she split and then molded it to potent dark demonic blast that very strong

It only possible for her seeing she have very large amount of magic reserve that she considered as the third Super Devil other than Rizevim, Ajuka and Sirzechs

However one day she just gone from Abaddon house, and after being investigated it seem she got ambushed when on job and sealed into the ring

And after Solomon death, Apophis steal the ring and make Mana to his servant and let just say, torture and spat is everyday until the Evil Dragon got bored

"I... I'm sorry Apophis-sama it just..." Mana trailed off as she still found Apophis is scary being and Ise can't blame her

She just got freed after thousand years and she also got traumatized. That Apophis must be doing harsh job to her. Heck! When he show his power Mana immediately kiss his feet and muttering apology!

"Just relax, Mana..." Ise spoke with softer tone this time and Mana gulped

"H-Hai!"

Ise give slight nod. He actually not care to her but he also pity her for what the first Eclipse Dragon did to her. If one thing he hate is bully. Oh he hate them so much, he rather pick killer than them. Killer will end it prey suffering with fast but bully isn't, they want to watch their victim suffer and taking pleasure when dominated them.

His pride despite the bully very much. It can be said that principle born because his parent as Hyoudou Issei killed but the murderer free and even had nerve to mock Hyoudou Issei after that!

"Good. How your sleep last night?" Ise asked he have give Mana his mother room. Being sealed in ring is forced to sleep in there isn't... Pleasant... So imagine her happiness when she get out from the ring and then got sleep in bed

"My sleep is fine, Apophis-sama..." Mana said sheepishly. She still can't believe what the man in front of her said. Apophis she knew is gone and absorbed by him. Sure she hate Apophis but this boy is new entity and while he are former self of Apophis but he not the Apophis that torture her so she won't hate him. Though she still scared at him

"Good... You free to go now..." Ise commanded as he stand but found Mana still staring at him strangely "What's wrong?"

"Err... Nothing Apophis-sama it just..." She paused and seem fidget "I don't know what to do..." She said sheepishly and Ise blinked

"Tell me... You know what TV at least right?" Ise asked almost in begged tone

"TV?" Mana tilted her head and Ise facepalmed

'Should knew... She been sealed for more than thousand years after all...' He thought with sigh

This will be troublesome

* * *

Later

"So this cool thing that similar like magic circle is called TV?" Mana asked as she poke the television

The whole house had been fixed, thanks for Ise and his magic. Repairing the TV, clean the room and everything is easy job

"Yes. You can do anything when I'm gone as long no one know about you..." Ise answered

"Really?!" Mana asked eagerly with sparkle eyes and Ise nodded

"I will leaving now, you can do what you wish..." Ise said as he leave. He want to go to school but he bored... Maybe he will absent again today and then go to hospital then ask for doctor sign, indicating he sick in few days using simple illusion

Yes that will do... Ah the wonder of supernatural being...

Leaving the house, he then proceed to walk in street. For now he have many thing to plan... Becoming Sun isn't simple thing

He need friend. Mana, is strong, she maybe Ultimate-class devil, oh if only she didn't got trapped in ring he sure Mana will become Maou too. But the problem is she bounded to the ring. The magic that bind her also hard one, if only Azi Dahaka still alive maybe he can ask him to help though he maybe have to give another sacrifice for that

That bitch really getting on his nerve sometime

Meanwhile he now are only reduced to low-Dragon King level. Maybe on par with that blasted Vritra or one level stronger. And using Ddraig power will bring him back at his prime. When he at his prime, he are considered as one of top 10 strongest being in this world. He are on par with Indra, King of Heaven or maybe stronger than him

**[If you using Juggernaut Drive I think you will be at complete Heavenly Dragon level, Ise. Not to mention you can use it for long time since you are technically dragon itself and also your body are strong..]** Ddraig said and Ise hummed

'Yes. But my enemy are almost the entire world. Even I can be taken down by number, you and Albion are the living proof of that...' Ise replied and Ddraig nodded in understanding

**[You need to play your game careful. As you are now I think you are the strongest Sekiryuutei that ever exist..]** Ddraig told him and Ise snorted

'I'm reincarnation of Apophis the Eclipse Dragon and I hold the power of Heavenly Dragon. Of course I will be the strongest... If there such thing as miracle and fate it was clearly me!' Ise thought with hint of amusement and Ddraig can't help but laugh at his partner joke

**[Can't argue with that...]** Ddraig laughed

Too focus with Ddraig in his mind Ise didn't realize that he accidentally bumped to certain nun

"Omphf!"

Ise blinked before look down and see the nun

"Ah, apologize..." He said as he offer her hand and she took it

"Its okay, it was my- ah its you!" She said with wide eyes when see Ise before blushed at the manner she use

"Well, we meet again miss..."

"Asia Argento. Nice to meet you..." Asia smiled and Ise nodded

"Hyoudou Issei. You may call me Ise.." Ise introduce himself "So... What are you doing in here? Not attacking devil client again?" He asked and he notice Asia flinched when he ask that

"N-No! I... I just..." She mumbled lowly and Ise stare at her with stoic face

'If I recall... Her healing ability is top notch, the devil client yesterday got stabbed in liver and she manage to heal it...' Ise thought

**[I agree... She can become quite healer. And your group clearly going to need one...]** Ddraig commented and Ise eyes narrowed

'I won't force her to join me, you know that...' Ise said and Ddraig didn't reply "So... Are you running from the fallen angel?"

"Y-Yes..." Asia muttered "They... They did something bad... And... I can't stand seeing it... So I flee..."

Ise put thoughtful face before give her blank look

"You can come with me then..." Ise offered and Asia perked up

"Huh?"

"Let's go. I believe you are hungry?" Ise asked and extend his hand

* * *

Later

"So... Why don't you eat?" Ise asked

Currently we found Ise and Asia in some yakiniku place. Ise was plan to take her to fast food restaurant at first but he want to eat fresh meat. Its been a while and as dragon he are carnivore... Though he also don't mind ate vegetable thanks for Hyoudou Issei soul for that but he prefer flesh, raw one or cooked one as long it meat

"Umm..." Asia blushed as she didn't know how to use chopstick but too embarrassed to admit it

Ise stare at her for moment and he seem know what the girl thinking then he call the waitress

"Give me spoon and fork..." He ordered and the waitress nodded

"Ise-san! You didn't have to-"

"If you can't use chopstick all you need to do is speak Argento-san." Ise said "You are foreigner so its fine, though I must ask what you eat when you life in church?"

"Mainly bread and soup. I also eat vegetable and pasta food." Asia answered and Ise eyes narrowed. Well as expected from church though he didn't voice it

"Then you going to love this..." Ise said as he cook pack of meat into the pan immediately and silently use flame magic to burn them after give some seasoning from yakiniku sauce

He then place large amount of meat and few vegetable to Asia plate and hand it to her along with the spoon and fork. Asia look to him reluctantly but Ise motion her for eat while cooking another large amount of meat for himself and she did

"D-Delicious! This beef is delicious!" Asia saying it while her eyes are shining and Ise smirked inwardly as he eat his own meat

"Good. Then eat it carefully so you remember the taste." He said and Asia nodded brightly

"Yes. I will eat it with joy." Asia replied

Ise while eating start to think what he going to do. Sure he want to recruit her and she seem won't mind if he did, he can tell it by her eyes that she have scarred past and it connected to her ability to heal people.

Then something clicked on his mind. She escape from fallen angel... Which mean they going to after her

Slowly smirk appear on his mind. Oh yes, it seem he can use her as bait. Yes, after done killing those blasted fallen he will think what he going to do to this Argento girl. So now all he need to do is to company her

Judging by her antic she life in closed environment. Maybe the place that Hyoudou Issei called game centre will be good place to take her

He then feel a pair of eyes watching him and he glance slightly and spotted a blonde haired handsome man and clearly he was devil glaring at him

'Another devil in here?' Ise thought silently as he try his best to not caught the devil attention. He remember this is Gremory Area but this devil from his aura clearly another pure blooded and why he here?

So he intruder eh? Ise then smirked and his eyes glowing in magma color. He turn to the devil and smirked with his fang grow sharper

The devil eyes widened when seeing this, cursed under his breath, he quickly flee

Ise who seeing this merely snorted, gaining Asia attention

"What's wrong Ise-san?" She asked

"Nothing. I just find your way to eat is cute..." Ise lied and the poor girl blushed

**[You really have your way with woman aren't you?]**

'Huh?' Ise asked clearly confused

**[... ... Never mind. Forget what I said...]** Ddraig grumbled. He forget Ise are clueless about thing like this. So much for the strongest Sekiryuutei

Ise who hearing this only blinked before he shrugged and proceed to eating. That day, the Yakiniku restaurant for first time. Run out of meat and all of them got eaten by one person, guess who the lucky man?

* * *

**Done! So yeah the devil began to make their move this chapter! And we also see Ise staying low**

**And we meet the devil that got sealed! Surprise! Cookies for everyone who knew what Mana looks like xD**

**And yes she are OC. She will be active so much in Ise team**

**As you can see Ise also want to start his own team and no doubt it will be filled with monster**

**Any request for name of his group or the member? You can told me if you want since I also having hard time to fill the member of his team. Asia maybe fill into his group or she will only act as healer in his home depend on the mood**

**Next chapter will be Ise against fallen angel!**

**Please favorite, follow, read and review**

**Ja Ne! :)**


	5. Fallen Angel and Deal with Devils!

**Chapter 4. Fallen Angel and Deal with Devils!**

* * *

"Ah that's too bad..." Ise commented as he stare at Asia who playing

"I lose..." She murmured with pout

We found the duo in game centre. Currently Ise and Asia are playing Time Crisis. Ise was tempted to play but he let Asia play since she never see something like this

Well if he recall Hyoudou Issei good at fighting game. He like Tekken, especially Jin Kazama character. Well he even can see the resemblance both of them. They had similar hair like except Jin was black instead brown

"Its okay, its good for you first try.." Ise commented. He maybe also new at this thing but Hyoudou Issei also like to play game and from his memory, Asia did good job. Maybe he can train her into shooter?

...

Eh? Why not? Even if she healer, it can be useful if she learn how to fight and defend herself

"T-Thanks!" Asia muttered shyly. It was fun to play this game actually, she never play it but she truly having fun

"So another game you want to try?" Ise asked and Asia began to look around

Her eyes then glued to the crane game. Ise notice Asia seem interested on certain doll and he hummed

"Why don't you try that one?" He offered some coin and Asia surprised

"Eh? No! Its fine, I already make you pay for the food and game before I-"

"Just try..." Ise insisted as he toss the coin to her. Really this girl need to grow spine. Church really do good job to mold this girl into shy one

Asia reluctantly take it and began to play the crane game. And to Ise surprise she got it in one try

"Thank you very much, Ise-san. I will take care of this doll." Asia beamed but Ise shook his head

"It was your own doing. You should be more confidence Asia, I found you have much talent other than healing people..." Ise told her and true, he can detect Asia energy. While its not much but its surprisingly large enough for civilian. And with proper training he sure Asia will be good magician or even can be long ranger fighter

"Yes. I did it alone but it was you the one who lent me the money, without you I won't get this doll..." Asia said with smile and Ise narrowed his eyes but accept it nonetheless

"If you say so then. I accept your gratitude, is there anything else you want to play?" He asked and Asia began to search the game again and Ise didn't mind

He had plenty of money from the man that murder his parent and the thug he beat. In fact, he maybe the youngest man who are the richest in this town

* * *

Later

"Are you satisfied?" Ise asked as he offer Asia drink

"Y-Yes…I'm a bit tired…" She answered with blush and taking the drink while muttering thanks

"You played 20 games for an hours. I will be surprise if you not tired.." Ise shrugged and Asia blushed in embarrassment

"S-Sorry but I can't stop myself..." She muttered and Ise nodded, understand that her life is isolated so it just natural

"Well you life closed in church, I'm not surprised..." Ise said and he notice Asia flinch when he mention church word. It seem it become taboo for her "Didn't mean to pry. But can you tell me why you with fallen angel? I doubt someone kind like you want to join them..."

Asia look down for moment and put complicated face. Ise noted that they now sit in bench where there no person silently put silence barrier so no one hear the story

Asia face turn to sad and soon after, a single drop of tear falls from her eyes. Then, more tears starts flowing out from her eyes. She then got down and starts to cry.

Then, she told Ise a story about the girl who was once called the "Holy Maiden".

In a certain region in Europe, there was a girl who was discarded by her parents. She was raised in a Church nearby by a nun along with other orphans. The girl who was a strong follower of the Church received a special power at the age of 8. She healed a wounded puppy, and a person from the Catholic Church witnessed it by chance.

From there on, her life changed.

The girl was taken to the main Catholic Church and she was symbolised by many as a "Holy Maiden" because of her healing power. She used her power to heal many believers and they were told it was a power of divine protection.

Rumours brought rumours and she was respected as a "Holy Maiden".

Even without her approval.

She had no dissatisfaction for how she was treated. People from the Church were kind and she didn't hate healing people. She instead was happy that her power was of use.

The girl was thankful to her power which was bestowed to her by God.

But she was a bit lonely.

She didn't have any friends she could open up to. Everyone treated her nicely and was nice to her. But there were no one willing to become her friend.

She understood why. She knew that they were looking at her power as something irregular. They didn't look at her as a human but as a creature that could heal humans.

But one day, it changed.

By coincidence, there was a Devil nearby and she healed it.

A wounded Devil. The girl couldn't ignore it. She thought that even if it was a Devil, she had to heal it if it was injured. It was her kindness that made her take such an action.

Ise who hearing put grim face. He knew that moment is fatal and soon it proved true when her life changed forever because of that

One of the people from the Church saw that incident and notified others of the Church. The ministers of the Church were shocked about it.

"A power that can heal Devils!?"

"Something absurd like that cannot happen!"

"The power of healing can only heal the followers of God!"

Yes, there were several people who had the power to heal.

But the power to heal the Devil was out of the question. The people of the Church thought it was common sense that the power of healing doesn't work on Fallen Angels and Devils.

Apparently, a similar incident had happened in the past.

The power to heal Fallen Angels and Devils that were not protected by God. But that was feared as the power of a "Witch".

So the people saw her as a heretic.

"Damn witch that heals Devils!"

The girl who was respected as a Holy Maiden was then feared as a "Witch" and the Catholic Church abandoned her.

She didn't have anywhere to go and the organisation of "Stray Exorcists" picked her up.

In other words, she had to get divine protection from the Fallen Angels. But the girl never forgot to pray to God. She also never forgot to thank God.

Even so, the girl was abandoned.

God didn't save her.

What shocked her the most was that there was not even a single person in the Church that was willing to defend her.

...

There was no one who cared about her.

"…It's because I didn't pray enough. It's because I'm clumsy. I'm so stupid that I can't even eat a burger by myself." Asia said as she wipes her tears with bitter laugh

Ise who hearing merely stare at her with stoic face. He let Asia continue to talk

"This is also a trial that the lord gave me. Since I'm a clumsy nun, the lord gave me this trial. So I have to endure it."

Asia was laughing as if she was talking to herself.

"I'm sure I will make lots of friends one day. I have a dream. I want to go buy flowers with a friend, buying books and…talk…" Asia voice gone and now replaced by sob and cry along with tears that filled her eyes

Ise who hearing this inwardly scowled. What happen to Asia is tragic... Yes, but it also her fault... Her kindness that brought this... Even kindness can turn to evil deed if you give it to wrong person

But it not her fault too... She are molded and treated by church to be healer to heal everyone... You can say it was church fault basically rather than the girl... The girl only a tool... Unfortunately it was living tool...

'There something wrong with this story...' Ise thought 'I had meet with God of Bible when I life as Apophis. I was trying to eat his Seraph army before in order to gain power so I can match Ra. But he come and rescue them and 1 thing that I knew he are very protective... Oh yes, I still remember when he overloading me with light element to the point my body can't absorb it and turned to poison instead energy... Then why he let this girl suffer like this?' He tap. His chin

'He so powerful. He can match Indra, Hades heck he even maybe stronger than Shiva! God of Destruction! Then why he can't help this girl?' Ise asked his mind and try his best to find out the answer

**[... I... I maybe have an answer for that...]** Ddraig spoke after hearing the story and Ise thought

'Oh? Do tell...' Ise asked

**[When I battle with Albion. We are actually exhausted because of our fight... If only we are on our prime then we will survive instead been sealed... However that time... ... It kind of blur since it been too long but if I recall I can sense God of Bible Ki is weak...]** Ddraig answered and Ise narrowed his eyes

'Continue...' Ise ordered

**[I think, God of Bible do something before he went to War. I knew he are strong but he also seem exhausted... And before he seal us in Sacred Gear I manage to feel that his Ki indeed become weak...]** Ddraig trailed off and Ise eyes widened

'So... He dying? When seal you two? I see... God of Bible is dead!' Ise folded his arm and put thoughtful face. To think strong deity like him is dead... It was really surprise actually, he ever fight with him and know how powerful the God that give birth to many living thing

Ise then stare at Asia who only silence 'God of Bible is dead... That's why he didn't do anything for her... If he still alive I sure the ministers of the Church will be butchered...' Ise smirked before scowled 'Then this girl pray for nothing... Poor girl... Should I tell her the truth? Soon or later she have to know after all...'

**[I suggest you tell her later. With her mental state now she will commit suicide if she found out...]** Ddraig suggested and Ise nodded. He then put hand on Asia shoulder, gaining her attention

"What you talking about? I'm your... Friend already..." Ise said after moment of pause as he also actually not socialize person but he need comrade and friend for his future goal

"Ise-san?" Asia called in shock when hear what he said

"Friend having time together and playing together right? We have play and eat together today, that mean we are friend right?"

"…Ise-san. I have no common sense." Asia muttered with bitter tone

"So? It easy task, we will going around the city. If you go around looking at different things, you would learn eventually... I will tell you the one you didn't know..." Ise answered

"…I can't speak Japanese. I also don't know about its culture."

"I know spell that going to make you speak any language. As for the culture you can learn it and I will teach you..." Ise said with calm face

"I also don't know what to talk about with a friend." Asia said weakly

"You talked to me normally for a whole day. That was fine, just do what you currently do now.." Ise pointed.

Asia who hearing this can't help but shed tears of joy. She always alone for her whole life and now... Here someone who not see her are tool but a person... She slowly hug Ise who flinched when she did that since he never been hugged for long time but slowly brought one arm and hug her back

**[You getting soft Apophis...]** Ddraig chuckled and Ise rolled his eyes

'Shut up Welsh Dragon...' Ise retorted. He stare at Asia who crying. For some reason this girl remind him of Hyoudou Issei. He remember when Hyoudou Issei life alone in his house without someone comforting him. Crying alone in his own room. No one care to him or even visit him. He only given money to life alone by that rich man bastard then done

Maybe that's why he get emotional to this girl... Because she remind her of him...

Ise nostalgia broken when he sense something approaching his place. From the aura it clearly fallen angel

**[Its Yuuma...]** Ddraig told him as he recognize the Ki and Ise smirked

'Good...' Ise then turn to Asia who still crying and hug her. He brought one arm and it glowing in black aura, with simple touch. Asia slowly closed her eyes and fell to sleep

He then placed her on the bench and turn to see Raynare flying then landed in ground

"Ah... Yuuma-san, we meet again." Ise said in monotone and Raynare smirked

"Helo Ise-kun. I see you still alive, I'm surprise when I hear Dohnaseek get killed, did you kill him?" Raynare asked

"Nope. Maybe devil got him..." Ise shrugged

"Very funny Ise-kun. Now I will let you alive if you hand me that girl..." Raynare said as she create spears of light to intimidate Ise

"Oh?" Ise eyes narrowed "You think a woman can beat me?" He asked and Raynare face darkened

"I'm not ordinary woman. Now hand me that girl boy, my patient running low..." Raynare sneered with dark voice but Ise remain calm

"What your plan with her anyway?" He asked

"I need her Sacred Gear, that's all you need to know now I won't repeat myself anymore. For the last time, hand me that girl!" Raynare demanded and Ise smirked

"Make me..." He said

"As you wish!" Raynare threw the spear to Ise. Ise remain calm and then when the spear near it stab him in stomach

But to Raynare shock, it didn't even pierce his stomach!

"W-Wha..." Raynare sputtered in shock

Ise slowly grab the spear and remove it from his stomach. The light spear slowly turned into dark and it absorbed into Ise who had boring face

"That's it?" He asked in boredom

"Tsk! Don't get cocky!" Raynare roared and threw dozen of spear to Ise who still not move

All of them stab him. In shoulder, leg, arm, chest, stomach, forehead, cheeks, thigh. But none of them manage to pierce his skin. Darkness slowly spread to the spears before it consume them and Ise body absorb them all

"Done?" He asked in bored face

Raynare only can stare with horror seeing this. She take step back unconsciously and sweat pour down to her cheeks

"W-W-What are you?!" She yelled "How can my spear not affect you?!" She demanded but Ise merely give her blank look

"If you done then my turn..." Ise said with hand still on his pocket

Raynare take another step back and gulped. Preparing herself to dodge. However suddenly Ise head grew into huge size and turned to golden dragon head, he quickly clamp his mouth and eat Raynare before the woman can do anything

It happen only in one seconds

Ise began to munching and eat the fallen angel. With gulp, gone the fallen angel. His head slowly shrunk and back to normal human size then it move back to his human body

He move his tongue few times before spat out some black feather

"This why I hate anything but human..." Ise muttered as he spat another black feather that dirtied with blood. Eating fallen angel, angel or bird youkai always leave bad taste due to their feather while eating another monster is have their own bad taste

Yes, only human perfect meal for dragon

Not to mention the light element Ise got from Raynare is like eating one piece of rice. It didn't even give you energy! He need to eat 100 or stronger fallen angel to gain enough light element

"Well... I think its time to visit the church..." Ise smirked as he take Asia who sleep and drag her to his house. Oh yes, that church going down. He need more light, the light he got from Raynare is nothing

Just he about to leave he feel 2 more fallen angels, no doubt they must be called by Raynare before she died. He place Asia again and pull out another black feather from his mouth then began to playing with it

He want to see the rest of fallen angels reaction when see it. Oh yes he are sadistic bastard sometime, it seem Apophis also like that

"You!"

He turn to see a little blonde girl followed by purple haired woman glare to him

"Me?" He pointed to himself with the feather innocently

"Where Raynare?!" Mittelt demanded and Ise blinked

'Raynare? Is she mean Yuuma? Meh. I don't care!' He shrugged "You want to meet her?" He asked

"Cut your game boy. If you want to live I suggest you tell us where is she now!" Calawarner said coldly but Ise smirked

"Really? Raynare also saying similar thing you know..." Ise taunted and both womans glare to him then creating Spear of Light, ready to impale him

"Last warning boy. Where is she?" Calawarner asked

Ise merely lift down his face, his hair shadowed his eyes and slowly smirk appear on his face and he rise his head. Gone his brown eyes now replaced by dark orange slitted eyes and his teeth also sharpened into fang

"Oh. I will take you to meet her.." He grinned maliciously with glowing eyes like predator

No one hear their scream that day

* * *

Later at Hyoudou Residence

"Tell me again, how this happen?" Ise asked in deadpan voice

"Errr... I try to use that microphone thing... But then it blowed and I have to use magic to put off the flame but the water then flooded the entire house and the lightning flow to the water and began to burn everything..." Mana explained sheepishly

Ise staring at his house... Or what left from it...

Gone his house now, replaced by nothing but ruin. Mana already take care of neighbor memory and make them see it was burned

"I'm sorry Apophis-sama! I really didn't mean it! I'm sorry please forgive me! Don't torture me!" She kneeled with teary eyes and fear on her face. Clearly afraid that Ise will torture her, Apophis or not, no one won't happy if their house burned down

Ise let out sigh. Its not like he care about this house. But there few thing he hold dearly.. And one of them is Hyoudou Issei parents album.. Lucky him, he had move his precious thing to dimensional pocket

"Get up Mana. Its fine..." He rubbed his temple, he should see something like this happen. Leaving girl who don't know about technology will result his house destroyed

"But Apophis-sama! Y-Your house! I... I'm sorry!" She sputtered while kneeling in front of him who only stare at her blankly

"Stand up Mana... I will build new one, don't worry..." He sighed again and Mana lift up her teary face

"Really? But I just-"

"It only a house... Are there devil that notice it?"

"Well yes. But I manage to hide myself and they seem believe what neighbor said..."

"Good..." Ise nodded in satisfaction "At least you save then I don't mind the house..." He said as he glance back to the ruin while pull out cell phone and began to make call, missing Mana shock face

Mana who hearing this can't help but blush. Its been a thousand years since someone care for her safety and... To have someone that care to you is... Good...

'Maybe... Just maybe... Serving Ise-sama will be fun...' She thought hopefully 'And maybe I can free...'

Oblivious to what Mana thinking. Ise just done contacting someone and rent apartment for them. He close the cell phone and stare at the ruin of his house

"Perhaps I can ask someone to rebuild my house.. Maybe we can make it little bigger, into 4 story perhaps?" He muttered the last part to himself. He can use bigger house

**[Remember that you have to leave one day...]** Ddraig remarked and Ise nodded

Sooner or later he have to move out from this city. The group he going to assemble won't be seen as hero but criminal. Their goal is to eat Sun! Even he will become new Sun he sure many people won't believe it, especially if they knew he are reincarnation of Apophis. The only question is when they going to leave? And when he will be discovered?

'I will hide for now until I found another members and look to the situation. Rias said Maou will come here in next few days, I bet that's why Yuuma try to fastened her plan. I need to finish fallen angel, now! Who knew Seraph and Azazel also going to come here... Now I only have Mana and Asia. I need one or 2 more person before move out from here...' Ise thought with usual stoic face before his eyes widened when sense a strong energy entering the city

'What the hell is this?! There two no, 3 person! And it clearly Satan-class being. Does the Maou already come?! They going to visit me soon and I need to compress my aura more!' Ise growled before turn to Mana with stern gaze "Mana, get back to the ring now." He demanded

"Eh?" Mana blinked

"I sure you sense some huge energy entering the city before, now go back!" He barked and Mana nodded before she slowly dissipated and gone back to the ring. Ise glance to the unconscious Asia before carrying her into piggyback

Not long walking he sense one of the Satan-class energy approaching him and he cursed his luck inwardly

'Ddraig, prepare to fight and flee from this city just in case..' Ise thought grimly

**[You got it Partner!]** Ddraig replied

Ise keep straight face while walking. Soon he feel the aura come near and

"THERE YOU ARE!"

A... Girl? A girl voice?

Ise turn and see a girl with... What Hyoudou Issei called? Ah yes, Mahou Shoujo costume. A pink one...

Her body is like a child... Really she are short but... Her breast is...

'Is this appearance of one of the current Yondai Maou?' He deadpanned inwardly "Who are you?"

Serafall seeing this smirked before she spinning and pink plus star aura unleashed from her body

"Me! I'm the great magician who banish evil! Bring light to the dark! Eraser of the bad guy and bringer of justice! Children cheer my name! Adult fall to my cuteness! Evil run from my power! I'm Serafall Leviathan! The Miracle Girl, Levia-tan!" Serafall introduce herself with doing dance

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

'Is this... The Yondai Maou? What Underworld become when I'm gone? Isn't it suppose to be scary place?' Ise thought "Leviathan? As if one of Yondai Maou Leviathan?" He asked to make sure this is really one of Yondai Maou

"Yep!" Serafall nodded brightly and Ise stare at her acutely for moment with straight face

"Aren't Leviathan suppose to be more like adult?" Ise asked with same straight face after moment of awkward silence and he swear he can hear Ddraig burst into laugh

Serafall who doing pose for the first time facefaulted to the ground. What kind of response is that?! She stand and glare to Ise

"If you must know I'm one of top 10 most wanted girlfriend in Underworld!" Serafall yelled while waving her wand "Beside! My breast is big enough to make me as adult!" She said as she move her bosom and Ise sweatdropped

"Seriously?" Ise deadpanned prompting the Maou glare further to her before her eyes turn to Asia who sleeping and her eyes widened

"You!" She pointed "You want to kidnap that girl!" She growled while point her wand to him

"Huh?" Ise deadpanned again

"When I enter this city I sense another strong energy! And it was come from you! Who are you and what you doing with that girl?!" She demanded while blue aura leak out from her body and Ise eyes narrowed

"Me? I'm Issei. This girl is my friend who fell asleep..." Ise said before something clicked in his mind "If you want to know we just done dating and she tired then fall asleep..."

Serafall who hearing this blinked few times before the aura suddenly gone and she had sheepish look

"Ah? I... I see, sorry for jumping to conclusion then..." She said sheepishly

'Idiot..' Ise thought with blank face

"Very well. Now another question!" She clear her throat "I sense strong dragon presence inside you.." She said seriously "Are you a dragon?"

Ise narrowed his eyes. It seem this Leviathan is stronger than the original one to be able sense Ddraig inside him, though thanks for Ring of Dispel he manage to hide his true identity as Apophis but it seem the ring didn't able to hide Ddraig presence

There no choice. If he lying they will see him as threat now and can attack him. He need more time... If that the case then...

"Hmmm..." Ise hummed "Well... The dragon inside my hand.." He then showed Boosted Gear in full form make Serafall eyes widened "Said I'm his host, I'm the Sekiryuutei or something like that..." He shrugged

Serafall who seeing this can't help but shocked! To think she will find Welsh Dragon in this city! It was surprise! No one expect it to be awakened in here!

She then see Ise who turn back and about to leave

"W-Wait!" She yelled make Ise turn to her

"What? I'm busy here!" He said with annoyed tone

"I want you to come with me!" She demanded and Ise eyes narrowed

"What for?" Ise asked

"Your power..." She pointed "Its not a toy Ise-chan..." Ise eyes twitched when hearing the nickname "It was serious thing... Don't you know how big the power you possess?"

"Oh, big enough to able kill God..." Ise grinned and Serafall eyes turn to serious

"What you going to do with that power?" She asked as she prepare herself if Ise become threat. She knew the power of Heavenly Dragon isn't thing that should taken lightly and if he gone to Juggernaut Drive then this city no doubt will be destroyed immediately. She leak out her ice aura making everything around her freeze slightly

Ise seeing this narrowed his eyes. Oh he not got intimidated slightly by Serafall aura, he then slowly call Ddraig power and let red aura cover his body, burned all ice that got close to him

Serafall seeing this pressed her aura more strong to intimidate Ise but Ise keep calm and his red aura slowly cover his body while red flame appear around him

For moment Serafall can see a giant visage of western red dragon with glowing green eyes that surrounded by enormous flame behind Ise who ready to lash out to attack her. She also swear she see Ise eyes glowing green with slit for moment instead usual brown eyes

'This boy...' Serafall thought. No one ever dare to match her aura like this without feel chill or frightened even only a little yet this boy. The boy she just meet not long than 5 minutes dare to stand against her heck! Even dare to try intimidate her back!

* * *

The tension between these two strong being isn't go unnoticed. In other part of city, Sirzechs and Grayfia along with all devils who talked about yesterday event

"Sirzechs-sama..." Grayfia said

"Yes. It seem Serafall meet someone who strong enough to match her..." Sirzechs spoke grimly

"Onee-sama..." Sona muttered

"Does we need go and check it?" Rias asked but Sirzechs shook his head

"No. I'm sure Serafall can handle this. She still not go all out..." Sirzechs reassured but he also try to feel the aura. His eyes widened a bit when feel the familiar aura

'Welsh Dragon... In this city?! I never thought I will meet one of them in here! Serafall, I hope you didn't start fight...' Sirzechs thought grimly

* * *

Serafall glare to Ise. Both side refuse to give up. Serafall ice freeze everything surround her while Ise flaming aura stop Serafall ice to reach him and warmed the area around him

If there someone who look now, they will see a giant demoness creature that holding staff facing against giant red dragon. Both of them bare their fangs and the demoness eyes glowing in blue while the dragon in green, each other ready to tear apart they own enemy

The tension keep rising and Ise can feel there will be battle explode. He can't help but smirk inwardly, oh yes battle against Maou will be fun! He about to step forward and start to attack but suddenly something stop him

"Unn..."

Ise eyes widened when he hear Asia mumble. Apparently their clashed aura make the nun uncomfortable and Ise knew this. Begrudgingly, Ise clicked his tongue before call off his aura

Serafall who seeing this narrowed her eyes but she also back off seeing there innocent girl in middle of their clash

After the tension calmed down a bit Ise stare at Serafall with smirk

"Aren't Dragon are being who feared?" Ise asked rhetorically "Don't worry I won't do anything rash. I only want to find strong opponent..."

Serafall who hearing this blinked once

"Strong enemy?" She asked

"Well... You can say I'm battle maniac!" Ise remarked with smirk "I'm looking for strong enemy to test my limit, I had no use for boring world..." He shrugged and Serafall gripped her wand tightly

"If you think to cause ruckuss..."

"Oh don't be like that.." Ise smirk casually and dismiss the threat from Serafall "I'm maybe battle maniac but I'm not type who looking for problem. Because I sure problem will come to me, a strong dragon always attract enemy. And I will gladly accept the challenge..." He said and its true. Ise goal only to eat Sun, he doesn't wish to start war or something stupid

Battle maniac he is but he know his limit at least and have goal

Serafall who hearing this lessened the grip on her wand and give Ise skeptical look

"You said you are Leviathan right?" Ise asked and she nodded "Fight me after this!" Ise grinned as he can feel his blood demand the fighting

Since he already reveal himself as Sekiryuutei, it good thing to test Ddraig power. He still never using it so fighting against Maou will be good experience in using Ddraig power

**[You even can enter Balance Breaker at your state now. It will last for full 3 months. Well I expect no less seeing yourself alone is dragon and your energy is likely on par with Satan being.]** Ddraig explained

Serafall who hearing this can't help but sweatdrop. Great a battle maniac. Why did the Heavenly Dragon always like this? Can't they just be more peaceful?!

"Nope!" Serafall denied "If we fight here I'm afraid we will destroy this whole city.." She scowled "And So-tan won't like that!"

Ise hearing this deflated like his puppy got kicked. He really wish he can try Ddraig power. Oh well, hopefully there chance when he can test it. He really tempted to attack Serafall now but he have to stay low as possible

**[Stay low my ass...]** Ddraig snorted **[The moment everyone see me there no more stay low!]**

'Agree. What I mean is I need more time for my objective. Even I really want to fight her but my goal is my primary objective. I won't let myself drown in battle and abandon my goal...' Ise rephrased

**[Well, good you at least have brain and not a battle maniac that always want to fight...]** Ddraig remarked and Ise snorted inwardly

"So-tan?" Ise can't help but asked

"Yup! Sona Sitri! She my cute and adorable little sister!" Serafall squealed and Ise stare at her with deadpan face before snorted "Hey! What so funny!"

"So that President got nickname huh?" Ise smirked "I think I just found blackmail material..." He chuckled and Serafall scowled

"Hey! Don't do bad thing to So-tan!" She yelled but Ise only shrugged

"Whatever. I will leave now..." Ise said as he turn to leave

"Hey wait!" Serafall called as she approach him

"What?" Ise asked in annoyed

"I will follow you. I can't let a beast like you carry innocent girl!" She said with glare and Ise eyes twitched

"I'm maybe Dragon, but doesn't mean I will force this girl to be my mate!" Ise protested but Serafall scoffed

"I still going to accompany you!" She insisted and Ise open his mouth to retort but close it again

"Whatever..." Ise said as he walked away while inwardly Ise start to thinking how he going to stay low now without attract any attention. He need times before act...

"So... Have you watch Miracle Levia-tan?" Serafall asked and Ise eyes twitched again

'She just won't stop to talk doesn't she?' Ise thought with groan

**[Ah lighten up Apophis! She also not bad, having Maou as mate maybe will be useful!]** Ddraig laughed

'You can kiss my golden tail Welsh Dragon!' Ise growled to him prompting the red dragon emperor laugh more

Meanwhile Serafall behind him and speak about how Miracle Levia-tan is great show much to his annoyance

* * *

Later

"So, do we have a deal?" Ise asked the contractor

"Of course Ise-san! It was nice to make business with you. This apartment belong to you from now on!" He answered with grin and Ise nodded as he hand some bag of money to the man who began to check it

Satisfied the man grin widen and smile to Ise

"I hope you enjoy your new place Ise-san!" He said with bow and Ise give another nod then the man leave

"You just buy new apartment?" Serafall asked "What happen to your house?"

"You see some ruin of house before approaching me right?" Ise asked and she nodded "That was my house..."

"Eh?!" Serafall asked in shock "What happen to your house?!"

"Well... Apparently I forgot to turn off my oven and it burn down my house..." Ise lied

"I'm sorry Apophis-sama!" Mana who in ring mentally apologized to Ise

"How can you that reckless?!" Serafall scowled "You have to be careful! What about your parent?"

"They dead when I'm 11..." Ise replied as he open the apartment door make Serafall gasped

"Ah... I'm sorry! I didn't mean to-"

"It already in past..." Ise cut her as he enter the apartment. It was simple but large enough for 6 people to life in. It had 3 large room, each of them had bathroom, the kitchen and living dining room become one, one outside bath room and one living room

"But still-"

"You sure you are devil?" Ise asked with narrowed eyes "You act more like angel rather than devil..." He pointed and Serafall stuck her tongue out

"Well, you act like dragon rather than human!" She shot back and Ise inwardly rolled his eyes

'It because I'm dragon!'."Touche..." Ise said as he turn on the lamp and remove his shoes followed by Serafall "Wait here..." He told her as he enter the room and place Asia on bed

He then cast magic to Asia and make her able to speak all human language. After he done, he then go out and sit at sofa

"So... What you want with me? Doesn't you need to go back doing your job as Maou?" Ise asked and Serafall shrugged

"Nope. I've done all my job for this week yesterday! So I can take a break for moment!" She grinned "Beside I come here to check what happen yesterday.."

"That Eclipse right?" Ise asked and Serafall nodded

"You maybe also feel it, that energy can be feel through entire world and it just matter of time before all faction come to see it. I think Azazel and Michael had send their agent to check on it..." She explained

"Azazel and Michael... You mean Fallen Angel Azazel and Archangel Michael?" Ise asked in fake surprise and Serafall nodded "Good! More enemy to fight!" Ise grinned and Serafall rolled her eyes

"Can't you think something other than battle?" She asked but Ise shrugged

"Nope..." Ise said and Serafall pouted

"By the way Dragon-chan!" She called much to Ise and Ddraig dismay "Do you want to join my peerage?"

"Nope." Ise declined immediately "I had heard it from Rias and Sona, the answer is no. I don't want to serve anyone..."

Serafall scowled before make cute thinking pose

"I know! Then I will hire you as mercenary!" Serafall said and Ise blinked

"Explain.." Ise said

"Well to be blunt I want to make sort of alliance with you." Serafall said cheerfully and Ise sweatdropped at the bluntness

"I see... Maybe I can get something good from devils if I work for your side even it just temporary." Ise stroke his chin

"We can give you some territory in Underworld or some artificial if you want. It depend on the job we will give to you..." Serafall said and Ise nodded

'I didn't need territory. Some item maybe going to be useful... But I need to hear more...' Ise thought

**[Working as mercenary isn't bad...]** Ddraig added his opinion **[If I recall there few dragons who life in Underworld. You maybe can recruit few from it...]**

"There also Tannin the former Dragon King who now become devil!" Serafall added and Ise perked up at the name

'Blaze Meteor Dragon, Tannin? He become devil? This is actually surprising.' Ise thought with wide eyes. As Apophis he had meet with other 5 Dragon King's. Heck! He even battled against Vritra and Tiamat in past! He win against Vritra, it was very clear. But against Tiamat, he tied and didn't able to finish their battle

"A Dragon King? Becoming Devil?" Ise scoffed but Serafall scowled

"Hey! He did that because there dragons who only can eat Dragon Apples! Apparently it now only grown in Underworld so Tannin become devil to help certain race of Dragons that only can eat it in order to survive!" Serafall scolded and Ise once again surprised

**[I expect no less from Tannin. He really honorable man..]** Ddraig chuckle and Ise agreed

"That very noble of him..." Ise muttered

"Anyway! We can offer you a lot of thing!" Serafall said happily before she turn to the clock "Oh look at time! I gotta go!"

"Farewell. If you have job that interesting you can contact me..." Ise said as he then write some number on paper "Here my number..." He handed and Serafall take it

"Farewell! I will call you as soon I found good job!" She said cutely while making pose "Bye, bye Dragon-chan!" She waved her hand and gone in magic circle

Ise who staring at Serafall hummed while tap his chin

**[You sure this is wise decision?]** Ddraig asked

'Didn't you the one who agree at first?' Ise asked back

**[I'm agree at this but I just want to know your opinion..]** Ddraig answered and Ise rub his chin

'Well. Can't say this isn't bad one but it also not good one. I'm sure it won't be long before anyone knew my status as Sekiryuutei...' Ise said

**[And white one will be hearing this. No doubt he going to after you...]** Ddraig remarked and Ise groaned

'As much I want to fight him but not now. Hopefully Albion won't bother me for now. I need more stronger spell to hide my Ki as dragon so he can't sense me. Not to mention I had bad history with Albion before...' Ise sighed

**[You do?]** Ddraig asked in surprise

'He's white Ddraig. That all reason I need..' Ise rubbed his temple and Ddraig burst into laugh

**[That was stupid! You intent to eat him just because he are glowing white?! Hahaha! I also remember Grendel challenge me for some stupid reason and I send him back dying, resulting he got sealed before slain by that Beowulf human! You Evil Dragon really have broken mind.]** Ddraig laughed

'Well. As much I hate to deny it but our brain seems damaged to the point where our logic didn't work anymore...' Ise sighed while pinching his bridge nose with troubled face

**[Well that's why you being called Broken Dragon...]** Ddraig said with hint of amusement

'Fuck you Welsh Dragon!' Ise growled menacingly but Ddraig merely snorted

**'I really found interesting host...'** Ddraig thought with smile

* * *

**Done! So yeah, we got Ise who eat the fallen angel that attack him. It was clearly one sided. There no battle only massacre**

**Woho! Serafall and Ise also almost got in fight! Man that was intense one! If they fight I think Kuou Town will destroyed immediately**

**Devils also start to make their move and Serafall try to rent Ise as mercenary! It seem thing get more interesting!**

**Fufufu what Rias and Sona reaction when found out Ise are Sekiryuutei?!**

**And what Ise going to do in future?! He al****s**o foun**d** out the truth about **God being ****d**eath!  


**I'm still looking for members and group name for Ise team! Open for any suggestion!**

**Please favorite, follow, read and review!**

**Ja Ne! :D**


	6. First Request Are From Devil!

**Chapter 5. First Request Are From Devil!  
**

* * *

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Well? Start talking..." Ise said with annoyed tone

Sona and Rias who sit in sofa share a look before sighed.

"We just wish to see host of Welsh Dragon.." Sona told him

"That's right. I mean its not everyday you see one of Heavenly Dragon. And in my area nonetheless.." Rias added with giggle

"That also explain why you behave like dragon."

"Indeed, a human/dragon hybrid. What a rare deity..."

"Yes. After all dragon are proud race and to mate with human will be... Disgraceful to them." Sona said with slight pause

"Agree. Even they didn't mate with devil, angel or fallen angel... Quite arrogant if I must say.." Rias scowl a bit

"Yes. Dragon is known as their selfish desire, no wonder Hyoudou-san are act like one."

"Hmm. True, true.."

"I'm here you know..." Ise stated flatly with deadpan face and both King's had decency to look sheepish make Ise inwardly rolled his eyes 'I will never understand woman...' He thought 'Other than they taste good. Especially the virgin one, I still remember when some village sacrifice some woman too me, ah it taste good. The soft muscle yet the rich of-'

**[Apophis! Herbivore dragon in here! That disgusting you know!]** Ddraig said with slight green and Ise smirked inwardly

'That come from a dragon who pervert like you?' Ise deadpanned

**[I'm not a pervert! I'm just a dragon who trapped in cage for thousand years so it just natur- ]**

'Need I remind you that I also got SEALED for THOUSAND years?' Ise cut him and he can tell Ddraig blinked few times before he also had decency to look sheepish

*KNOCK! KNOCK*

"Come in!" Ise yelled and the door opened, reveal Asia who carry groceries "Ah Asia, welcome back!"

"I-Ise-san. I'm home..." Asia muttered with blush as she glance to Ise 'It almost like a h-husband and wife!' She thought shyly. She then turn to Sona and Rias who seem surprised

"I don't know you had someone life with you Hyoudou-san." Sona commented

"Indeed.." Rias smirked as she observe Asia 'I can feel she had quite energy, not as much like magician but impressive for civilian. And... She seem carry Sacred Gear...' She thought

"Ah, Gremory-san, Sitri-san. Meet Asia Argento, former Holy Maiden and my partner..." Ise said and Asia blush more apparently Asia mind not hear that correctly

"W-Wife?!" She squeaked before fainted and Ise sweatdropped while the girls broke to giggle

"Forgive her. She still lack in confidence.." Ise sighed as he stand and carry Asia then place her on sofa right on his side while the groceries to table

"So. What her story?" Rias asked

"Well. The fallen angel that I kill. Apparently they try to remove her Sacred Gear. So I go to the church, kill them all and destroy the machine..." Ise lied smoothly. The truth after Serafall leave yesterday he go to visit the church. In there he found several stray exorcist and after that... Let just say the church ar clean... Only building remain... Yes, the inferior is gone, vanish, complete clean even the basement

"Fufufu, well as expected from Sekiryuutei..." Rias giggling and Sona nodded

"Indeed, I can tell that you are strong Hyoudou-san. Maybe at least you on same level like us or stronger..." Sona commented and Ise narrowed his eyes

He currently still compress his own power, but he let Ddraig aura leaked out a bit. Since everyone had know his identity as Sekiryuutei so he focused more to hide his identity as Apophis

"Then why don't we test that theory?" Ise challenged with smirk

"As much we want to see your strength, we didn't come to fight you." Sona sighed, does fighting is the only thing that occur in his mind?

"We heard from Leviathan-sama that you accept job as mercenary?" Rias asked and Ise leaned forward when hearing 'job' word

"So you have job for me?" Ise asked as he seem interested

"Well..." Rias paused and glance to Sona who only shrugged "I actually have problem but it kinda odd..." She finished and Ise narrowed his eyes

"Oh... Let listen it first..." Ise remarked

"Umm..."

Ise turn to see Asia who just awake and he give nod to her

"Prepare some tea, Asia-san to our guest..." Ise said and the nun nodded before leave then Ise turn to Rias and Sona "Please tell me your story..."

Rias who hearing this sighed and put bitter face

"As you can see. Devils number now greatly decreased due to last Great War. We lost a great number of pure-blood Devils in the last war. Even if the war has ended, our rivalry with the Fallen Angels and God hasn't ended yet. It's not rare for the successors of pure-blood Devil to get killed in the worthless battle against them, which leads to the household becoming extinct. So for a pure-blood Devil that are also happens to be a High-class Devil, getting together would be the obvious solution for the forces of Devils. A pure-blood High-class Devil." Rias paused as Asia come and give them tea. She mutter thank you and Asia smiled before sit on Ise side then began to listening too

"The newly produced Devils. The ones like our servants, the reincarnated Devils, are expanding in terms of strength but that would make us, the High-class Devils with old history background, lose our place. There are old nobles who gets close to the reincarnated Devils because they are very powerful. Well, that might be alright. The newly produced Devils are also important for our future. But we can't allow the pure-blood Devils to go extinct right? Few Devils were chosen in order to prevent the pure-bloods from going extinct..." Sona continued after Rias

Ise who listening put thoughtful face for moment before nodded as he understand how important this marriage is. Then he come to one statement

"Who the one that need their marriage to be crashed?" Ise asked bluntly while sip his tea

Rias and Sona blinked few times. Clearly not expect at Ise bluntness but... Ah who they talking to anyway, it was Hyoudou Issei...

"Well it was me..." Rias admitted with sheepish smile while pointing to herself and Ise grunted

"This is an odd job indeed..." Ise replied still calm face "Usually I more into job that exterminate monster or something but... Tell me, what legal solution you have?"

"It seem I will fight him in Rating Game..." Rias answered

"Rating Game?"

"It's a game that is played by the Devils with peerage, and they compete by making their servants battle." Sona explained and Ise nodded

'Using Bishop, Knight, Pawn, Rook, and Queen huh?' Ise thought before smirked 'This is sounds interesting. I have to make one like this!'."So you plan to fight your fiancée with this game? And if you win the engagement cancelled?"

"Yes." Rias nodded and Ise hummed

"I see... Very well, give me the information about your fiancée then and I will think the best solution.." Ise demanded

"Here.." Rias said as she toss the folder and Ise take it. It seem Rias already plan something like this

Ise open the folder and began to read about Raiser

'Raiser Phenex...' Ise thought with narrowed eyes 'Eight wins and two losses. This is the record of him in official "Rating Game". He fought ten times and won eight matches. He lost two of the match on purpose as kindness to one of the households he is close to... A troublesome indeed, the Phenex is the one that dangerous...'

**[Not much threat for us though. Their flame only able to scratch our scales, we still superior than that bird..]** Ddraig chuckled and Ise nodded

'Indeed, the only strong phoenix is Icarus. I still wonder why she let her descendant mating with devils anyway...' Ise thought and Ddraig blinked

**[Icarus? As if Icarus the Supernova? The first Phoenix?]** Ddraig asked in surprise seeing Ise know the legendary beast

'Yes. And before you ask yes, I'm trying to eat her but she saved by Ra. Damn that Sun God!' Ise growled inwardly

**[I heard Icarus power is God level monster. You seem stronger than I heard in past.]** Ddraig mused and Ise snorted inwardly

'I can even eat that blasted Indra if I want Ddraig, I'm strong. Not at your level but I being the top 3 of Evil Dragon isn't for nothing. Crom Cruach, Azi Dahaka and me. Crom Cruach and me are hailed as God while Azi Dahaka fought with army of Gods. If the three of us combined, we will able to kill you or Vanishing Dragon...' Ise said

**[Well then its lucky that you three are idiots...]** Ddraig snorted much to Ise annoyance

"Why you so against this marriage Gremory-san?" Asia asked and Rias sighed

"It because I'm Gremory..." She answered the nun

"Huh?"

"Everyone looks at me as Rias from the Gremory. I can't have them look at me simply as Rias. That's why I'm enjoying my life in the human world. They don't know about the Gremory the Devil. Everyone looks at me as who I am. I really like that feeling. I never felt something like this in the Devils' society, and I never will now on as well. The only time I can enjoy my life as myself is when I'm in the human world." Rias explained with distant look and she also has very sad eyes

"I want to be with someone who will love me as Rias without the fact that I'm a Gremory. That's my small dream I have… Unfortunately, Raiser only looks at me as Rias from the Gremory. And he loves me as Rias from the Gremory. That's why I hate it. But still, the pride of being a Gremory is very important. My feelings may be complicated, but I want to cherish this small dream I have."

Asia who hearing this can't help but sad. True it different but the situation is similar like her own. Church see her as a tool while Devils see Rias as Gremory instead Rias.

Ise who silently hearing this inwardly accept her reason. He was planning to ask her the reason and if it didn't satisfied him while the payment isn't good then he won't accept the job

"Beside, Raiser is womanizer, arrogant and prick.." Rias chuckle bitterly and Asia put sad face

Ise who reading the data after arguing with Ddraig hummed as he just finish it. He then clear his throat to gain everyone attention and stare at Rias with calculating eyes

"Correct me if I wrong.." Ise said after moment of silence "But in this contract. Aren't you suppose to be married after graduate from university? Which mean you still have 5 or 4 years..."

"Yes..." Rias sighed "But lately my parents seem pushing me to marry fast... I'm afraid the contract will be canceled due to their fear of my household being extinct..."

"I see... So you predict it will be

"I see. So your enemy are Phenex who had ability to regenerate and immortality... And he have more experience than you who only have 3 servants, and only had experience in stray monster hunting..." Ise concluded bluntly as he finish read the data make Rias eye twitched "Then you know well that you wouldn't be able to beat him right?"

Rias who hearing can't help but sigh. It was true, she didn't possess the power to beat Raiser now but...

"You not need to be that blunt..." Rias sulked and Ise inwardly rolled his eyes while Sona chuckle

"Anyway. I will handle this case then..." Ise accepted as he read the folder again

"You do?" Rias asked in hopeful tone

"Yes. Don't worry, I have plan for this man. I assure you won't marry him soon..." Ise smirked and Sona eyes narrowed

"Are you attempt to do assassination?" Sona asked sharply. True what they did is illegal now, but she didn't want to cross that line

Asia also had horrified face while Rias only put stoic face

"No. As much that will ease the job but I won't do that... It will attract too many attention.." Ise told them much to Asia relief "I will handle it in my own way, don't worry. I assure you there won't be blood spilled..."

Rias who hearing this narrowed her eyes

"That quite acceptable. I also don't want to let Raiser let out from the hook. I want piece of him too..." She smirked and Ise nodded

"Good. I can tell your peerage have talents, they just need to accept who they are... Especially Himejima-san..." Ise said and both King's eyes widened

"How?" Rias asked with shock

"Her aura is familiar with those fallen angels and..." Ise paused "Let just say somehow, I can sense light element inside someone presence ever since I was a kid..." Ise finished "Is there any reason why she reject her blood? I can feel she compress her power..."

Rias who hearing this sighed and rub her temple "I can't explain it, it not my place to tell you. But let just say she had quite hard life..."

"Oh?" Ise eyebrow furrowed "It can't be worse than life alone for 6 years right? Not to mention you have to see your parents murderer goes not punished.." Ise said coldly and Asia plus King's blanched "If she going to stay in past and not accept reality then she are fool. At least she have you as her King and how about me? I'm alone, have to feed myself at age of 11, and grow in red light district. Even Asia here had accept the reality.." Ise finished as he turn to Asia who lower her head

Yes, true. Ise already told her about the death of God and let just say the poor nun had crying a whole night. Ise himself isn't good in comforting someone so he have to call Mana to help Asia... Along with Mana help, Ise manage to convince Asia that it was okay and after that Asia had agree to help Ise and stay loyal with him

"Anyway. I will leave Himejima-san case to you. As for now, let's talk about the payment.." Ise said with grin

"What you want?" Rias asked as she prepare to give what Ise want

"Oh... I just want to borrow one of your Evil Piece.." Ise answered make both King's surprised

"That quite payment. What you want to do with it? We can't just give someone device that can create an army..." Sona exclaimed and Rias also nodded in agreement

They can't just give Evil Piece that can create army of devil to someone. If that piece fall to enemy hand the, who know what horror it might bring

"To be blunt. I will try to create one that similar like that... As you can see, I'm mercenary and no matter how strong I am, I will need comrades, friends and subordinate. I'm interested on your system and wish to copy it..." Ise explained bluntly

Both King's share a look to each other. That can become threat if they not be careful, Ise are mercenary which mean he take job from anyone and it can be dangerous

"Rias I support you and understand what you feel. But giving Evil Piece is crossed the line." Sona said sternly as she give Ise cold look "No offense Hyoudou-san. You said yourself are mercenary. By giving you Evil Piece it also mean to create potential threat in future for us since you can also be hired by other race..."

Ise who hearing this merely sip his tea calmly then open one his eye

"True. I'm mercenary, I'm neither bad or good. As long you pay me I won't mind to do work and of course, the dirty one too. However I'm not taking a job where someone tell me to assassinate Maou or God easily without good reason at least. I have my pride and honor being a dragon.." Ise admitted calmly

"But-"

"I will lent it to you.." Rias said sharply much to Sona surprise and Ise delight

"Rias you-"

"I know, Sona... But I can't have my dream to be shattered. Beside being Devils, we suppose to be evil right? So making deal with evil man is... Acceptable..." Rias reasoned and Sona sighed

"If that what you want to say then. But don't yell at me when I said 'I told you so'.." Sona grumbled before she stand "I'm leaving Rias, I will pretend I never hear this deal..." She said as she give bow to Asia and Ise then leave via magic circle

"Well... She take it quite well..." Ise said and Rias nodded before she pull out all her remaining Evil Piece

"I will lent some to you. However I'm not giving it to you for long. 4 days, in next 4 days you have to give it back to me or I report it to my brother, the current Lucifer. I'm sure he will let my punishment little soft while you will be hunted..." Rias said with sweet smile. Asia seem afraid by the idea of being hunted by the Maou himself while Ise only smirked, this girls really have guts maybe she not too bad

"Deal! You have my word as Sekiryuutei, and Issei..." He grinned as he extend his hand and the Gremory devil took it then shake its

"So which pieces you will take?" Rias asked as she place Queen, Bishop, Rook, Knight and Pawn

* * *

Few hours later

"Black Magician Girl, Mana appear!" Mana declared as she popped out from Ring of Solomon

Ise merely give deadpanned look to Mana who now strike pose similar like certain Maou.

"What you wearing?" Ise asked as he stare at Mana outfit

Mana now wearing off-the-shoulders garment that extends to her mid-thighs and ends up as a skirt. It is colored blue, with pink trimmings and a few touches of yellow. Also, her hat is pointed, with blue color, along with pink rings and a pink spiral on one side.

She also wears boots reaching halfway up her thighs, and her wand,which is colored blue,has a spiral which is similar to the one on her hat, except that it is yellow. She also wears optional pink and blue gauntlets.

"When you meet Leviathan-san few days ago, I fascinated by her outfit!" Mana said with sparkle eyes "So I try to create my own costume! With few touch and spell, Black Magician Girl, Mana born!" She finished with cute pose

Ise who seeing this slowly rub his temple while let out deep sigh.

'I think now I know why me in past life annoyed to her...' Ise thought inwardly

**[Oh come on Apophis! Enjoy it, she are cute and beauty! Hahaha, it also suit her...]** Ddraig snickered

'Whatever..' Ise replied with groan inwardly

"So..." Mana look to Ise with sheepish face "How my outfit Apophis-sama?" She asked as she do full 360 to show her costume

"Its..." Ise paused for moment 'Well... True it suit her so...'."It suit you pretty well..." He finished

"Really?!" Mana asked eagerly and Ise nodded

"Y-You look pretty Mana-san..." Asia who also seeing added her opinion

"Ah! If Asia-chan said that it mean its true! Waiiii!" Mana squealed as she began do pose while waving her glowing wand

'So Asia opinion is matter while mine is not?!' Ise thought with eyes twitched in annoyance

**[Can't blame her...]**

'Shut up Welsh Dragon!'

Mana seem notice Ise thought so she turn to him with sheepish look

"Ah! I'm sorry Apophis-sama, I didn't mean to offense you it just-"

"None taken.." Ise cut her while rise his hand "Anyway, Mana do you know cloning magic or something similar?"

"Eh?" Mana blinked "Sure I know simple cloning magic. What's wrong?" She asked

"I need your help. I want to make clone of me, though it only had 5% of my power but it enough. I need to leave few days to scan these piece..." Ise said as he rise Pawn piece that he got from Rias

He was tempted to borrow Knight or Bishop but then soon realize that Pawn, can become anything except King. It was the most great piece, so if he can study it well he will able to create an army with similar ability of Queen, Bishop, Rook, Knight, and also Pawn

"Um... Yes there simple clone technique Apophis-sama.." Mana said "The clone will possess 5% of your strength only. No Sacred Gear, the ritual is kinda troublesome.." She explained

"Do it. I need to finish scan this piece first then I got Phoenix to hunt..." Ise nodded before he smirked "Its been a while since the last phoenix that I eat..." He said as he recall the last phoenix he eat as Apophis before gone to attack Icarus

Asia who hearing this had horrified face while Mana only shivered

'He still scary even after got reincarnated...' Mana thought with shudder

"Ise-san! You can't eat Phoenix!" Asia said and Ise rolled his eyes

"Don't worry. I won't eat this Raiser guy fully. Maybe third-quarter of his flame... Yeah, sounds good enough..." Ise mused

"But-*yelp*!" Asia yelped when Ise flick her forehead, leaving a mark in there

"We are mercenary Asia. Learn that, beside you heard what kind of man this Raiser from Rias Gremory did yo?" Ise asked

"Y-Yes!"

"Then you wish for Rias Gremory marry this kind of man?"

"N-NO!"

"Then do not protest, you are kind Asia. But you need to give it to person who deserve it.." Ise said sharply "I applaud your kindness but you must know, many evil deed happen because good intention... That is fact, just like what happen to you..." Asia flinched when hearing this "God already dead before you heal that devil, which mean what happen now was caused by yourself. You should learn Asia that not all good deed is always resulted good..." Ise face softened and he pat Asia head "You are my comrades and friend now. I won't let you kill yourself because you are too kind to finish your enemy next time, understand?"

Asia who hearing this lower her head. What Ise said is true and she knew it, but it was her nature to be kind. She always like that ever since she born... But the result of her kindness always turn to bad. She got dragged to the church and treated as tools, then her kind nature heal the devil and she got exiled...

For the first time in her life, Asia start to doubt for healing people

"I... I understand..." Asia mumbled and Ise nodded

"Good, I will leave to my own secret base in Egypt... Mana and my clone will stay with you. If you have some question don't hesitate to ask..." Ise told her before turn to Mana "That occur to you too, Mana. I don't need to get my house burned down, again..." Ise deadpanned and Mana blushed in embarrassment

"S-Sorry Apophis-sama!" Mana said with red face

"Good." Ise turn to Asia again "Now why don't you go change. You, my clone, and Mana will go to shopping later..."

"Y-Yes!" Asia replied as she go to her room. Ise seeing Asia leave then speak to mana without turn to her

"I know what you thinking Mana.." Ise said and Mana flinched "I will tell you once again that I'm not that Apophis anymore. I'm not the Evil Dragon that manipulate people for my sick ideal anymore." He turn to Mana with stoic face "I'm maybe Reincarnation of Apophis but I also Reincarnation of Hyoudou Issei, my pride as Hyoudou Issei won't allow Apophis twisted mind happen again, beside using Apophis method to eat sun is failed." He then walk pass Mana "I care for Asia and I also care for you. You two are my comrades, remember that. Now come, I need to go to Egypt again..."

Mana who hearing this can't help but shocked. True she still have doubt in her mind that maybe this 'Apophis' is only toying with them.

After all, Apophis in past also like that, he are dragon with sick mind and very manipulative. When she serve Apophis she had see the Lord of Chaos abandon all people who loyal to him in crisis just to assure his survival

But now, she can't see that 'Apophis' anymore in entity in front of her. Yes, she still can feel the power of Lord of Chaos himself and the cruelity he possess, but she can't feel the coldness she always feel when in front of the Evil Dragon in past anymore

'He really had change...' Mana thought with smile of happy

"Mana, stop daydreaming and come here!"

Mana jumped in surprise when Ise bark to her from other room. She fix her hat and run while waving her wand

"Hai!"

* * *

Deep in dark and closed place. 2 figure wearing dark red cloak with symbol black sun on it back kneeling in front of tablet

The tablet is made from stone and the size is big, 10M precisely. The tablet contain picture, the picture is giant dragon circling sun and the man who wearing staff and eagle mask. The picture crafted in the tablet in Egyptian manner

"Are you sure you see this picture glowing last morning?"

"Yes I'm sure..."

...

The 2 figure stare at the dragon eyes in the tablet. Soon the eyes in the picture glowing with black orange light make both figure gasped

"I-It glowing! I-It-"

"See? I told you the last Eclipse is ritual to reincarnated Apophis-sama.."

"I-I... You right, I shouldn't doubt you. Apophis-sama has return!"

"Hn. Like Apophis-sama will be defeated by that Sun God!"

"Yeah. Apophis-sama must be find way to escape from death grasp! Now... We can have our revenge!"

"Revenge..."

"Yes! That blasted elder and their belief! We will kill them! With Apophis-sama on our side once again, we will slaughter them! Just like what they did to our family..."

"...We have to find Apophis-sama..."

"You right, he can be anywhere. Apophis-sama also need to rest for moment until his power back to his prime. Let's go, its time to find our savior..."

"Yes..."

* * *

Few days later at Underworld Phenex Territory

Raiser was having good day. He just got told by his parent that his wedding had been accelerated. According to the contract, their wedding suppose to be happen after Rias graduate from university in the human world

But Lord Gremory and and Sirzechs Lucifer are worried that Gremory household will become extinct. So they pushed the wedding more fast

We found Raiser at cottage in one of mountain in Phenex area, today is his day off. Usually he always gone with his peerage but there day where he alone to enjoy the silent

'Ah... Life is good...' Raiser thought as he enjoying the view from top of mountain

"Are you Raiser Phenex?"

Raiser who sit under umbrella turn and see man who wearing black hood and black cape that completely hide all his figure

"And who are you? Some stalker?" Raiser asked bordely

The figure hearing this merely lift his hand, Raiser can see the man wearing some armor under the hood, seeing there gauntlet on his hand

The figure then slam his hand to the ground and suddenly giant magic circle with symbol that Raiser never seen appear

Raiser seeing this quickly stand, knowing the situation become serious. He see suddenly a black flaming aura appear and shoot to the sky, the flame morphed into black sphere, caging Raiser with the hooded man

"Who are you?" Raiser demanded

The figure didn't bother to reply and he slowly stand again. Raiser can see black orange eyes with slit under the hood, unlike his flame color, this man eyes are much darker almost like magma

"**Brilliant flame who fall into the darkness... There no escape once you fall...**" The figure said in not human voice as black aura explode from his whole body

Raiser who sensing the large amount of darkness the man radiated unconsciously take step back. This man, whoever he is clearly not friendly or weak!

'Perhaps life isn't good as I thought...' Raiser thought with gulp

* * *

**Done! Hahahaha! So we found Rias use illegal way to save herself from Raiser eh? She also lent her Evil Pieces to Ise, oh mann it pretty cool!**

**Now Ise will rebuild his own army! Hahahaha**

**And about Asia, yes she will change. She maybe still kind but she will learn to fight at least instead only become healer**

**Raiser is in deep shit, Ise already target him! What did Ise gonna do to him?! Wohoo can't wait to see it**

**Oh by the way, I already had 2 people that will join Ise group. My target is there will be 7 people including Ise himself just like Vali Team. Any suggestion for the members?**

**I also need a group name for Ise team, please give me your suggestion!**

**Next chapter will be Ise battle against Raiser, hahaha!**

**Please Favorite, Follow, Read and Review**

**Ja Ne! XD**


	7. Flame of Darkness vs Flame of Hell

**Chapter 6. Flame of Darkne****s****s** v**s** Flame of Hell  


* * *

"**Burning flame who fall into the darkness... There no escape once you fall...**" The figure said in not human voice as black aura explode from his whole body

Raiser who sensing the large amount of darkness the man radiated unconsciously take step back. This man, whoever he is clearly not friendly or weak!

'Perhaps life isn't good as I thought...' Raiser thought with gulp "Who are you and what you want?" Raiser demanded

The figure answer merely shoot a black sphere to Raiser. Seeing this, Raiser quickly jump away and dodge the black orb

BOOM! SWOOSH!

Raiser turned and see the place that got hit by the black energy is slowly gone! It not destroyed or what but gone, as if there nothing in there since the beginning. As if that black energy eating that place

'What the? What kind of power is that?' Raiser thought as he never see something like that. He broke out from his thought when he feel shadow over his head, quickly he rolled and dodge the fist that planted deep into the ground

Raiser make noise with his tongue before his body burst into flame "I don't know who are you but targeting me is big mistake!" He roared as flame wing that take shape like bird wing appear on his back

Ise seeing this merely narrowed his eyes. He can feel the hot of the flame and while it weak but for young person like Raiser age, it was impressive

'It seem he being called prodigy isn't just for talk...' Ise thought as he summon his dark aura then creating replica of bird wing like Raiser except it black with mixture of dark violet **(A/N : Ise black flame color is same like Zancrow from Fairy Tail flame)**

Raiser seeing the wing on Ise back slightly surprise. Does this man also from Phenex family or related to the Phoenix?

Again, he broke out from his mind when Ise shoot a burst of black energy to him. Raiser flashed and dodge the attack while throw his own flame but Ise dodge it

Ise create flaming black sphere before shoot it to Raiser and then it separated into multiple attack. Raiser seeing this also do the same and his own flame clashed against Ise attack, dispelling each other

"Not bad attack. But you won't defeat me! I'm High-class devil that possess power of immortal bird Phoenix! Scum like you won't defeat me!" Raiser roared as he summon stream of flame to attack Ise

'Talk about arrogant. And here I was thinking he maybe not as bad as Rias Gremory said...' Ise thought while rolled his eyes. He then extend one of his hand and a giant black flaming wall appear and protect him from Raiser flame

Raiser who seeing this gritted his teeth. This stranger isn't bad, he are strong, Raiser admit that. This man maybe High-class devil level. But that not bother him

What bother Raiser is the black flame that this man use. This man can manifest flame wing much like him except it black, is that mean this man maybe exiled member of Phenex clan? But even so their flame is still bright instead black. Suddenly a memory of history lesson from his father come and he sharpened his eyes

"I've heard about Black Phoenix, unlike us. You are Phoenix that cursed and decide to vote your loyalty to opposite of Sun. Your kin flame is tainted and cursed. Your flame also didn't burn everything instead, eat it slowly until nothing left... Are you that member?" Raiser asked with narrowed eyes

"**Maybe...**" Ise replied in monotone. Yes he knew the Black Phoenix, he was the one that give them that black flame to them after all in exchange of their bright flame. Seeing Raiser didn't make move and about to ask more Ise shoot multiple black flaming aura to Raiser, he didn't come here to talk after all

Raiser summon his own flame and shoot to Ise attack. The black flame and bright flame clashed and dispelling each other. Raiser flame burn brighter and he creating large spinning disk of flame then throw it to Ise

Ise lift his hand and summon wall of darkness, blocking the flame before push it to attack Raiser. Raiser flying and dodge the black wall before shoot a massive flamethrower attack to Ise

Ise move in in flash of black and dodge the flamethrower then clap his hand together and shoot a black beam to Raiser. Raiser move his hands and bend the flame to black beam. However to his surprise, his flame got pushed back by the black one

Seeing he losing he quickly disperse his flame while fly and dodge the attack. He then spin and make brighter flame then focus it on his fist while dashed to Ise

Ise copying his movement and make a tornado of black aura on his fist while flying to Raiser

BANG! BOOOM!

Their fist collide and create a massive of red dome explosion. Raiser appear first as he landed in ground with crash but he manage to balance himself and stand with pant. His cloth is tattered and there bruise on his face, for some reason that black flame make him tired and it hinder his regeneration ability

Ise appear on opposite side, his hood burned slightly, but he are fine. Raiser can see that Ise wearing plain white mask with several black flame mark and he can see Ise black orange slitted eyes

"**For young age your flame quite strong, impressive...**" Ise praised

"You haven't see anything." Raiser scoffed "I will burn you and leave nothing but ash!" He roared as giant pair of wings of fire appears on his back. There's a whirlwind of fire surrounding him and the hall is surrounded by an intense fire.

'Fire bird and Fenghuang huh?' Ise thought as he see the intense flame on Raiser body taking shape into giant phoenix bird

"Fire bird and Fenghuang! The hell fire of our clan that was praised as being that of a Phoenix! Perish you corrupted bird!" Raiser roared as he charged to Ise with burst of flame

Ise merely stand calmly, unfazed seeing the gigantic flame bird that approaching him. He still not move an inch even until Raiser got close to him

BOOOOM!

A massive burst of flame created when Raiser hit Ise, it so hot that it melt everything around them. If there not barrier that caging them, that flame will be seen by people

Slowly but sure, the flame died and when it gone, it reveal Raiser who stand with shocked face and his jaw open wide

Standing in front of him is Ise, he appear unharmed and he catch Raiser fist with bare hand.

There no sign he hurt, only his cloak got burned due to massive temperature, the hood still latched to his head but the torso and lower part not, it got separated and turned into cloak like, Raiser can see the man wearing long black jeans, leather boots, silver gauntlet and plain dark-red t-shirt

"W-Wha..." Raiser stammered in shock. This man! He just block his best attack with bare hand and appear unharmed! What kind of monster he is?!

"**Good flame. You sure have talent, it shame that you are on wrong side.**" Ise sighed as he really see Raiser is talented. Arrogant he is, but at least he have power to back up his attitude at least

Sadly his level power now isn't enough to beat Ise

"W-Who are you?" Raiser asked as for the first time he feel afraid to the entity in front of him

"**Sorry. I can't tell you my name. But know that this isn't personal Raiser Phenex... Just business... Blame yourself for born in wrong side...**" Ise said as his eyes glowing more bright to the point there no more pupil and black aura explode from his whole body,covering the whole area including Raiser and him

* * *

Moment later

Ravel Phenex sighed as she try to find her brother. Today is the day off for Phenex Clan, so each of them is leave to relax.

She actually didn't mind if the day off is erased since she actually find it boring unlike his brother who always gone to do what he like in private

"You sure Raiser is in here?"

"Yes Ruval-onii, Raiser-onii usually go to this mountain..."

Currently she are accompanied by her other big brother, Ruval Phenex, unlike Raiser. Ruval has a kind and nobler personality, he didn't look down to low-class devil or servant like Raiser

The reason why Phenex sibling go to find Raiser is because the latter can't be contacted. Their father had some news about their engagement and they suppose to meet in Human World tomorrow

However when Lord Phenex try to call his son via magic circle it got deflected. No it more like the call didn't reach. Because of this he send his son and daughter to find Raiser

"That man really too lazy for his own good... Hopefully there nothing strange happen to him.." Ruval sighed as he recall his little brother attitude

"Don't worry Ruval-onii, I sure Raiser-onii will be fine. He are strong after all.." Ravel reassured with smile

Ruval only nodded. He knew Raiser are strong at least while not as strong as him but at least Raiser had power to hold his ground even if he fighting Ultimate-class Devil he still able to hold on and able to call for help

Suddenly Ruval danger sense perked up. He can feel there strange aura not far from the direction where they go. He glance to his sister and she seem oblivious to this, not surprised, he even barely able to feel this aura

'Something is not right...' Ruval thought with grim "Ravel stay close to me.." He said sternly

Ravel who walking while hummed softly surprised when hear his brother suddenly speak in such tone. But if his brother said so then there must be something strange

"What wrong Onii-san?" She asked

"I feel tainted aura come from the direction we going to visit... Let be quick but keep stay close to each other.." He commanded as he fastened his step

Ruval hearing this nodded and also fastened her step while stick close to her brother. Her brother are strong and if he said be careful then it must be dangerous

They then come out from the bush and freeze in place when seeing the view in front of them. The tree, land and everything in front of them is destroyed. There hole in various place in ground, the trees had various part that seem missing while some of them got burned

"What happen..." Ravel muttered in shock

Ravel didn't answer but put a grim face. He slowly walk forward with his sister behind him then his dark blue eyes caught something

Far from their position, a man who wearing some kind of robe with hood, underneath it he wear dark red t-shirt, dark gray gauntlet, black jeans and leather boots. The man is choking something

"Raiser!" Ruval yelled when notice that 'something' is his brother. He summon his own flame wing and dashed to the stranger to attack him

Ise who hearing voice turn and see a man that looks like Raiser except wearing noble appearance dashed to him. He throw Raiser away and jump away from the scene

"Onii-san!" Ravel shouted when she see her brother dashed to the stranger. She also flying and go to her other big brother who unconscious

Ruval dashed to Ise, this man dare to hurt his brother! While Raiser is a prick but he still his little brother and he won't let this man get away easily

'Well... I always accept extra battle...' Ise thought as he prepare himself

Ruval shot forward, and brought his left hand that engulfed in bright flame and deliver punch. Ise seeing this rise his hand and block it but surprisingly found it was hot, it not burn him but this one is far hotter than Raiser flame

'So the Heir of Phenex clan is this strong huh? Well according to data from Rias, he are one of the top 10 rankers in Rating Game. He actually have power to back up that tittle...' Ise thought as he block the punch before deliver his own punch that covered in black flame

Ruval seeing this rise his other hand and block the attack before he twisted in air and deliver strong flame enhanced spinning kick. Ise pull back his head before he flipped and black flame gathered at his right arm and he shoot multiple flame to Ruval who flying in sky

Ruval quickly use his own flame and disperse the black flame before creating a huge sphere of flame ball around 5M and throw it to Ise

Ise merely smirked before he also create black flame ball that it size on par with Ruval flame and throw it

Both balls of flame collide and creating a large explosion, no doubt this explosion is went noticed to people who close

'He maybe only few years older than Raiser but his power is this strong. Interesting, he even surpass High-class Phoenix...' Ise thought with smirk

'This man is clearly strong. No wonder Raiser lose, I need to finish this...' Ruval landed in ground gracefully before he taking stance and flame explode from his whole body, he cocked back his arm and the flame slowly focus to it and engulfing it while swirling hotly around his fist

Ise seeing this also taking stance and his black flame focused to his fist where he also cocked back his fist that covered by swirling dense black flame

"**Hiken! (Fire Fist!)**" Ruval extend his flaming fist and shoot a massive fist shaped hot stream flame to Ise who had his own black flaming fist

"**Enken! (Blaze Fist!)**" Ise shoot a giant massive swirling vortex of black flame that shaped like drill to Ruval attack

The black flame and bright flame burn everything that on their paths before they collide and start to push each other. The black flame and orange flame meet and spread to the entire area, turned everything to fire, one is black while the other bright orange

Both flames seems fighting for dominance, Ise and Ruval also didn't give up and keep pushing each other while pumping energy to their own attack making the flame burn hotter. However slowly but sure the flames seem tied and they start to dissipated each other, leaving nothing but burning ground where they collide

'Not bad he still holding back but that attack was impressive...' Ise thought with smirk under his mask

'This guy still holding back... He strong, on par with me or stronger than father...' Ruval thought with grim

Ravel who seeing this can't help but stare at awe. She always believe Raiser is very powerful and no one could ever possibly defeat him by exception Maou, her father and her other brother. But now here she are, watching the man that defeat her big brother not fighting her other big brother, who are top 10 in Rating Game in stalemate condition!

"Ravel, how Raiser condition?"

Her big brother voice broke her out from her thought and she began to check Raiser condition

'He alive but... His breath is slow... Too slow...' Ravel thought with sad face "Raiser-onii alive but his breath is very slow!" She reported with slight afraid in her voice as she can't imagine to losing her big brother

Ruval who hearing this put stern face and his flame wing start to get hotter and bigger, Ravel who behind him even sweated due to massive flame that her big brother released. It was rare to see Ruval like this seeing he always calm

Ise seeing this summon his own black flame that turned to wing and it size on par with Ruval surprising the heir of Phenex clan, his black flame covered the whole area behind him making both of them now caged in circle of flame where half is black with dark violet outline while half is orange with red bright outline

'Bird wing with Black Flame? I have heard there Dragon King that use Black Flame too but... This one seem different from what I heard... Not to mention he had that wing...' Ruval thought as he see the black flame that slowly eat the tree until nothing left

"Ruval Phenex, Heir of Phenex Clan... You strong like the rumor said..." Ise speak in monotone and his voice back to normal but he use magic to change it slightly

"Who are you and why attacking Raiser?" Ruval questioned

"Who am I, is not your business pure one..." Ise answer coldly and Ruval brow rosed when hear the man remark about him "I was about to finish your brother and leave that as warning but since you, the Heir is here. I think I will send message to you..."

"And what this message?" Ruval asked in same cold manner as he really wish to burn this man to the ash

Ise merely smirked before his dark wing let out more intense black flame

"**Our dark flame shall burn you all! Light from your flame shall perish! The pure will be corrupted! The day where our vengeance and hatred will swallow your pure flame has come!**" Ise said in scary voice before his wing cover his body and gone in swirl of black flame

Ruval seeing this about to after the man but he then remember Raiser condition. As much he want to hunt that man his little brother now is top priority

"Come Ravel, let's bring Raiser to hospital..." Ruval said as he prepare magic circle. He have guess who this person was and if he true then, Phenex clan will go to war soon

"O-Onii-san. Who that man? His flame is... So tainted and... Dark..." Ravel ask with shudder. As Phenex she represent wind and flame, she can feel that man flame before is clearly evil and corrupted

"Someone you have to fear of Ravel..." Ruval said with grim face and grave tone

* * *

At Hyoudou Residence

We found Ise back to his own home. He already finish rebuild it. He also upgrade his house to 3-story house with 2 large basement

The first floor is obviously contain living room, kitchen, dining room, guest room and bathroom

The second floor contain, Ise room, Mana room, Asia room, and Ise ex-parents room which he rebuild in order to keep it as momento. Each room had their own bathroom except Ise parent room since it was made exactly same like before it got renovated

The third floor contain, 3 empty bedroom for guest, or future member of their group

The first basement contain, library, swimming pool, hotspring and game room for Mana and Asia

The second basement contain, training room and Ise special room where there magic circle that will teleport Ise to his own secret place

'Now there won't be any trail that lead to me...' Ise thought with smirk as he remove his mask

His plan to impersonate Black Phoenix is very good. It make Phenex clan won't suspicious on him and Rias, because if he just attack Raiser as normal person Phenex family can suspect it was Rias fault so she can cancel the engagement.

But by impersonate Black Phoenix, Phenex clan archenemy they won't suspect it was Rias or him since there no way Rias or Ise have acquaintances with Black Phoenix.

Beside, Black Phoenix are only known by Phoenix or Phenex family. They being told as old enemy, and legend to the current generation

**[You take time to finish your job...]** Ddraig said as he yawned. He had been sleep when Ise fighting but he can see it from Ise memory if he want

'Well, I need time to accustomed myself to fight in human body. While I have Hyoudou Issei fighting skill but I still can't fight hand to hand in human body using my power with good..' Ise replied as he remove his cloak and place his mask to table while change his cloth

**[Hoo.. You can use black flame to such degree. Impressive...]** Ddraig said in surprise as he now watching Ise memory

Ise merely snorted loudly while undo his jean and change it to simple pants 'I created from darkness Ddraig. I'm born in darkness, grow in it and molded by it. My tittle as "Lord of Chaos" isn't for nothing! I can manipulate dark flame, wind, water, lightning and other dark elemental, that the reason why I hailed as God...' He boasted proudly

**[Hmm... Yeah, yeah whatever I still can kick your ass if we fight though.] **Ddraig snorted and Ise eyes twitched when hearing this

'Fuck you Welsh Dragon!'

Ddraig laugh was only his reply

**[Black Phoenix huh? So the legend about Phoenix that sacrifice their light and immortality for power is true...]** Ddraig remarked as he now watching where Raiser asked his identity Ise nodded at the red dragon word

'Yes. You see, I often to eat Phoenix before even if it just new born. One day I meet a Phoenix who come to me and wish for power, I threatened him and told him that he was insane to come to me, who eat his kin and wishing to get power from me. But to my surprise he propose an idea where he will give his immortality and bright flame to me if I give him part of my power. Of course I was intrigued by this and lent my power to him and the result was Black Phoenix...' Ise chuckled as he recall his memory

**[Hmm but I never seen them. Sure I had heard the rumor but never meet them face to face before...]** Ddraig commented

'Most Black Phoenix is already extinct. The reason is because they lost their immortality and can't regenerate in battle. So in order to regenerate like ordinary Phoenix they must sacrifice their life span, sure they have long age but their regenerative also drain their age with fast make them die young. Beside Black Phoenix usually is aggressive and arrogant one so they often to fight and died in battle because they can't regenerative anymore...' Ise explained 'But Black Phoenix is strong, their flame is far stronger than normal Phoenix, Middle-class Black Phoenix at least can go toe on toe with High-class Phoenix...' He told the Welsh Dragon

Ddraig who hearing this actually find it interesting story. In his life he usually fight with Albion or flying freely without restraint. He never think to dominate the world or doing something like Apophis and Evil Dragon do

**[Hmm... I wonder which flame more cursed, Vritra or these Phoenix...]** Ddraig asked as he recall his memory about the Prison Dragon

'Vritra of course. After all, he was my best student...' Ise said

**[HE WHAT?!] **Ddraig yelled in shock make Ise winced at sudden booming voice

'Lower your voice Ddraig!" Ise lamented before he sighed 'Yes Vritra was my apprentice once, why you think he being labeled as Evil Dragon? It because of me..'

**[W-Well. It was very surprising actually. I mean the idea of you training another dragon...]** Ddraig grumbled

'That time my mind isn't clear. I was bored and Vritra come to see me, he want to learn to be strong since he almost had none raw power. Of course I promise to train him if he show me something interesting me, which he agree to. He created an earthquake to whole world that killed many human making him labeled as Evil Dragon...' Ise paused and try to recall his memory 'I was satisfied by that, so I train him in technique and unique ability to cover his raw power. He are really promising Dragon, you have to see when he use his flame to capture Ra worshipper for me!' Ise explained with glee

**[Then how can he got splitted by Indra? You are his teacher right? I doubt Indra will able to handle you two...]** Ddraig asked

'Well, I'm not always with him. As soon he training done he leave... Maybe he meet that Asura demon then make a pact with him. Vritra maybe Evil but his cruelty compared to me, Crom Cruach and Azi Dahaka, he are like cute hatchling..' Ise answered with amused tone and Ddraig actually chuckle at that joke

**[If I recall there someone who in your school contain Vritra piece of soul. Do you want to recruit him?]** Ddraig asked and Ise hearing this perked up

'Really? I will see it later, it will be interesting to see Vritra again. I will see if I can recruit him later...' Ise replied with nod as he want to meet his apprentice again

"Apophis-sama? You home? If you home food is ready." Mana said as she open the door only to blushing and squeaked when see Ise who still not wearing t-shirt and naked chest. She been sealed for thousand years so she never see male body for so long "I-I'm sorry Apophis-sama!" She squeaked as she slam the door close

Ise who seeing this only sweatdropped while let out little sigh. Mana really strange woman... Well all woman is strange actually for him

Later

"So your mission is success, Apophis-sama?" Mana asked as she give her master tea before taking seat along with Asia

"Yes. That Raiser man is only give me little challenge. He can't even scratch me..." Ise answered before he scowled "Though it maybe because I'm too strong for him..."

"You didn't kill him right Ise-san? So what you do?" Asia asked

"I'm just put him into coma and weaken his flame..." Ise answered "As you can see Phoenix are creature that made from immortal flame and like people said, they immortal. However their regenerative ability is actually depend on their mind and nerve. If they are too weak and their soul not strong enough to hold, their regeneration will stop to work..." Ise explained as he paused and see both woman nodded in understand so he continue "As you can see, my flame is unique. My black flame are corrupt and different from ordinary flame, I take third-quarter of Raiser flame then I weakened his soul with my flame to the point where it become so weak so it can't regenerated anymore..."

Mana who hearing this become paled while Asia also had horrified face

"T-Then, that mean he can't use his regeneration power anymore!" Asia exclaimed with slight whimper as she can't imagine what horror that will fall to Raiser. But to she and Mana surprise, Ise shook his head negatively

"No. I didn't go that far, I only make it stop working for long time... Well not too long, he will be wake up and able to go back 4 months from now..." Ise told them much to former nun relief "Oh plus another month for rehabilitation..." He added

"I-Isn't that kinda cruel Ise-san?" Asia asked with sad face

"Better than dead don't you think?" Ise retorted calmly and Asia lower her head. Ise seeing this inwardly sighed and start to eat

Asia sill not accustomed to violence and he can't blame her. She are molded to be like this but that doesn't mean Ise will tolerate it forever. If Asia didn't change her pacifist demeanor then it will be trouble in future if she face enemy

'Maybe I need to push her training more..' Ise thought as he eat the meat and chewing it then he blinked. He chew it again and can't help but gulp it quickly and look to the food "Hmm... This good..." Ise commented as he take another meat "Who make this?" He asked

Mana hearing this grinned and elbowed Asia

"Asia-chan over here make it!" Mana pointed with big grin and Asia blushed due to sudden praise

'Maybe keeping her can be useful other than for support...' Ise thought with nod "Its good Asia, you have to cook more often..." He praised with slight smile and Asia face went more red if possible

"I-I-It's nothing! I-I just following the recipe!" She said shyly and Ise chuckle at the girl modesty

"Don't be like that. Remember Asia, confident." Ise replied and Asia only nodded. Ise always told her to be confident

"H-Hai..."

"Awww, Asia-chan is very talented!" Mana chirped "She also very cute!" Mana squealed as she hug Asia make the poor girl yelped

"M-Mana-san!" Asia squeaked in embarrassment when she feel the older woman asset to her head

"Yes. Unlike someone in here..." Ise remarked as he stare at Mana with mock look

"Hey!" Mana pouted "I got sealed for thousand years! Of course I can't cook!" She glare to Ise cutely

"Well, Asia didn't burn the whole house down when she use microphone at her first try.." Ise shot back with deadpan look

Mana who hearing this put hurt expression and her eyes got teary then she hug Asia more tight

"Waaaa! Apophis-sama meany to me Asia-chan!" She wailed as she start to cry anime tears much to Ise annoyance

"M-Mana-san please don't cry!"

"B-But my master is meany to me!"

"Which I will do it again if you still act like this..."

"Hwaaaa!"

"Mana-san! Ise-san quick! Apologize to her!"

"No.."

"Hwaaaa! Hwaaa!"

"Ise-san!"

"No is no."

"Asia-chaaaannn!"

Ddraig inside Ise mind let out soft sigh. He really found the situation is funny seeing the scary Apophis who had face God of Bible, God of Sun, teacher of Vritra and Lord of Chaos like this. He lay his head peacefully with smile

Ahh... Another peaceful day at Hyoudou Residence

* * *

Meanwhile at Japan Airport

"So. What kind of person this Hyoudou Issei?" Woman with blue hair asked her partner

"Ise-kun is nice and kind boy. He always helping people, we usually play hero together!" Her partner, woman with light brown hair answered cheerfully

"Playing hero?"

"Ah... Well, the game where someone being villain and the other one become hero and save the day! Sometime I become the Hero and he the villain then we change our role after that." The brown haired woman said sheepishly

"Hmm I see..."

"But..."

"But?"

"He lost his parent when he at age 11... My parent told me that they died in car accident..."

"That's quite terrible... So he living by himself for 6 years? Your parent didn't help him?"

"M-Me and Ise-kun maybe close but our parent not, so..."

"That mean this man may become different person, or worse he one of Devils in Kuou Town or the one that associate with Fallen Angel..."

"I-Ise-kun won't become Devils or friend with Fallen Angels!"

"People change Irina..." The blue haired woman word is sharp as sword but Irina remain calm and had rare serious look on her face

"No... He won't... I knew Ise-kun, Xenovia. He won't become devil!" Irina insisted

"Like I said, people change. If you can't cut him down when he become enemy I will do it for you..." Xenovia said as she walk faster leaving Irina in her own thought

'He can't... He can't become Devils or gone with Fallen Angels! He promise me... He... He promise one day we will go to Heaven together...' Irina thought with sad face

* * *

**Wohoo, Raiser is done! Hahaha Ise really went hard to him eh? Hope you all satisfied with the fight**

**As for you all who not understand Ise power. Ise had ability to control darkness, he can create black flame, ice, lightning and else. There reason why Apep/Apophis in wikipedia is hailed as Evil God you know**

**And about Vritra being Apophis apprentice, it just in my mind but if you think again those two are similar. Apophis actually a dragon like serpent and embodiment of darkness and Vritra who have black flame, where did that flame come from? Of course from Apophis who teach him! If you all didn't agree well then this is fanfiction for some reason :P**

**As Ise level now, he are stronger than Tannin, maybe one level above him but if he combined with Balance Breaker he will be strong enough to beat God-class monster. Yes, he will grow stronger in time when eating light element and with proper training**

**Oh and I still need help to decide Ise group and it names. I have idea what Ise will gain by copying Evil Piece already. He maybe going to have 7 or 8 members**

**Please Favorite, Follow, Read and Review_Ja Ne! XD **


	8. A Little Break Before Storm

**Chapter 7. A Little Break Before ****S****torm**

* * *

"This isn't joke Rias..." Sona said sternly

"I know, Sona. You think I'm not surprised? I don't know Hyoudou Issei will went this far..." Rias lamented with sigh

Phenex clan now is in chaos. When they heard Raiser got attacked by mysterious man with black flame they immediately went into urgent mode. The children not allowed to go out alone, parents start to gather and elders immediately call for meeting

Rias and Sona who Heiress of their clan know what that mean if some clan doing this. It mean they prepare themselves for war or there will be civil war inside that clan

"Phenex Clan are one of family that hold great profit in Underworld. They provide us their tears but now all of their tears is called back! They stop selling it to all clan and save it for their own, and only willing to give it if the situation really danger! Whatever Hyoudou Issei did it clearly affect them so much!" Sona said in serious tone as now Underworld also in trouble

"Yes. I already plan to meet him and ask him about it..." Rias sighed again. Yesterday she got new Raiser got attacked and he fall into coma, surprisingly no one can heal him even Phoenix Tears didn't affect him! The engagement now got delayed until Raiser heal fully and back to his normal condition which no one know until when

"After school?" Sona asked and Rias nodded "I will go with you then... This not just your problem anymore. Hyoudou Issei almost caused Underworld another civil war!"

Sona didn't like Hyoudou Issei, not a bit. Though she neutral to her but she REALLY not like him. Ever since he entering the school he bring nothing but problem.

Fighting against delinquent, rebel to teacher, bring thug to Kuoh Academy due to his reputation. The reason why until now Ise didn't got kicked out from Kuoh Academy is because his grade is good, apparently he not just good at fight but also strategy

He had beat Sona in chess game 2 times, while the Heiress of Sitri herself had beat him 5 times. That's was enough proof to show that Ise isn't just strong but also smart though he are total asshole sometime. Oh and he also can serve as guard dog sometime

And now she find out Hyoudou Issei are Sekiryuutei, that explain a lot his behavior, maybe the dragon inside him influence his attitude. But that still not excuse for him to act like this, this is human academy not youkai academy!

"Oh and it seem Ravel Phoenix, Raiser sister will be transferred to here..." Sona told Rias who nodded

Yes, due to this event, the House of Phoenix decided that by sending Ravel Phenex, the engagement still continue even they are in state of chaos. She also got sent as a show of good faith, and join the Occult Research Club as a way to strengthen the bonds between the two houses

"I don't have problem with Ravel. She seem nice girl... Well all Phenex family seem decent man excluding Raiser.." Rias joked and Sona lips twitched upward to smirk when hearing that

* * *

Meanwhile with our favorite Dragon

We found Ise at roof of Kuoh Academy. Ise always spend his time at roof alone, bathing in sun light. Even since he are kid he always like to bath in sun light, well it actually caused by Apophis part inside him but now since they are merged now it was his pure wish to bathing in sun

"Hyoudou!"

Ise turn to see a man with blonde hair and grey eyes. He give bored look to him

"You again? What you want Genshirou-san?" Ise asked in bored tone

Genshirou Saji, were the kid that Ise saved from thug at first year. Then after that the thug call his friends to Kuoh Academy, and that's event make Ise got his tittle as "Monster of Kuoh" when he demolish all that thugs

Ever since that day Saji start to respect Ise. He not like fanboy but in his eyes Ise are honorable man, despite his strength Ise never bully people and always destroy the delinquent that try to threatened their school. That was very good on Saji eyes, Saji also few people who not afraid to Ise even if Ise harsh to him

Beside, for some reason Saji feel there something inside him that told him to respect Ise

"Don't be like that Hyoudou. I just come here to tell you some news.." Saji chuckled and Ise eyes narrowed

'I see. So this is where Vritra piece of soul went. No wonder this guy not stop bothering me. Vritra also quite annoying back then...' Ise thought "What? News about you just become devil?" Ise asked. He can tell there devil aura come from Saji now. He must be just got reincarnated 'Shame. It seem I can't recruit him to my group.' He sighed inwardly 'Well in past life I can't recruit Vritra to join me fighting Ra, it seem fate not allow us to join force.'

"You knew?" Saji asked in surprise

"I can read your aura strangely. Few days ago I sense there light element inside you but now gone, replaced by something dark. Which mean your humanity is gone now.." Ise shrugged while ruffle his hair as he sit and bend his neck, making a noise doing that

"Hahaha. Yes, I join Student Council club. I'm taking 4 pieces of Pawn!" Saji puffed his chest proudly and Ise narrowed his eyes

"It must be because your Sacred Gear.." Ise pointed

"What?! How can you know that too?! Are you some kind of stalker?!" Saji asked in shock as he slightly back away with Ise who only stare at him blanly

"No. But Ddraig inside me recognize your Sacred Gear.." Ise said as he make his dragon arm appear

"Oh. So it was gauntlet! Mine also gauntlet!" Saji said as he summon Absorption Line on his hand

Ise give blank look to the cute, small lizard on Saji hand 'Is this what Vritra reduced to? A cute little chameleon? I pity you my poor student.' Ise thought with sympathy "It seem your Sacred Gear also dragon type like mine.." He commented

"Really? Well, I don't know what it can do other than this.." Saji shoot a blue line from the lizard mouth and it connected to the iron pipe "It able to act as rope and absorb enemy energy..." He said

"Hmm..." Ise hummed while stare at the Absorption Line 'If I recall I teach Vritra to absorb enemy attack and transfer it to someone... He also able to absorb their life force until the victim turned into nothing... If what I think is true then...'."Try to use it on me..." Ise said as he pointed to his arm

"Eh? S-Sure.." Saji said as he shoot the line to Ise

Ise suddenly feel something absorb his energy albeit slow. After a moment he summon Ddraig power and canceling the line with single swipe

"So... What you find?" Saji asked

"It seem you can transfer the energy you absorb to other object... And maybe you can absorb your enemy blood too..." Ise said with slight pause

"Really?"

"Yes. Ddraig told me that your Sacred Gear hold piece of soul of Vritra, the Prison Dragon one of Dragon King..."

"D-Dragon King?!"

"Yes, Dragon King. There 6 Dragon King, Tiamat, Yu-Long, Midgardsormr, Tannin, Vritra and Fafnir. They are Dragon that strong and possess strength that on par with Satan at least. I hear from Serafall Leviathan, Tannin is turned to Devil, Fafnir got killed by hero Siegried, Vritra get his soul cut into pieces by Indra, Midgardsormr sleeping somewhere, Tiamat I don't know where she is, while Yu-Long is missing for long time..." Ise explained

"Wow.." Saji whistled "You sure know a lot about dragon.."

"Having Heavenly Dragon inside your mind is helping." Ise shrugged though it was lie, he already knew about them due to his life as Apophis. Though he only meet few of them in Past but he kind of proud seeing Vritra manage to become one since he was the Prison Dragon teacher

"So... What you can tell about Dragon inside me?" Saji asked as he eager to learn about his Sacred Gear

"What you going to give to me for this information?" Ise asked back and Saji eyes twitched "I'm mercenary Saji, at least give me something... And no, I didn't need money.."

"You greedy bastard. How about information?"

"Acceptable. What you have?"

"Kaichou said there will be several exorcist that want to come for some mission..." Saji said with little grim face and Ise eyes narrowed

'Oh... Interesting... I wonder what kind of mission it is..' Ise thought with stoic face "Are there any info why they come here?"

"Well they already send some message to warn us. Something about their missing artifact..." Saji shrugged

'So there thief in this city huh? True I sense few strong presence entering this city few days ago but it quickly dissipated... I can tell whoever it is, it had strong light element... Hmm it seem interesting thing will happen soon..' Ise thought with smirk inwardly

"I already give you the information, so tell me about Dragon inside me.." Saji demanded and Ise nodded

"Vritra, known as Prison Dragon. He are the weakest among **Rokudai RyuuOu (Six Great Dragon Kings)**..." Ise answered and Saji seem deflated a bit "But... His variety of techniques covering his weakness, Vritra is maybe weakest in raw power but if he serious he can even prisoned God, there reason why he called Prison Dragon you know..." Ise finished and Saji make astonished face before turn to look on his hand

"So... I can use it to absorb opponent energy then transfer it to someone?" Saji asked rhetorically with surprise

"And maybe can absorb blood too. When you stick that on me I feel it not absorb my power but life force. However it seem Vritra consciousness inside it still weak so it only able to absorb power..." Ise continued make Saji surprised more

"Wow. If I able to drain blood then no doubt whoever my enemy will having hard time!" Saji grinned as he know if someone got their blood drained it will be fatal

"Yes. But that mean you need to train your endurance since you will be connected to your enemy through that line... And watch out for Dragon Slaying magic or item, it was dangerous to us..." Ise add his opinion. He willing to give complete information since he already pay him. He are professional man after all

"I see. Thanks for the information Hyoudou!" Saji grinned and Ise only shrugged before staring at the sun again "Man... I don't know why Kaichou so wary to you. You not that bad..." Saji mumbled wondering why his King so wary to Ise

"It because I'm mercenary.." Ise said "I take job from anyone Saji. It can be from Angel or also Fallen Angel. And it depend on their payment, I'm maybe friendly to you now but I can be your enemy next time Saji..." He finished in stoic voice

Saji scowled hearing this but nodded in understanding. Ise are strong, Sona herself admit that she won't able defeat Ise if they fight one on one. But there something strange in Hyoudou Issei now

Few days ago Saji can feel Ise is cold... Cold and rude person but now, while Ise still cold but he didn't rude anymore. Sona said that it maybe caused by Ise unleashing Boosted Gear, Sacred Gear are connected to feeling and maybe by unleash his Boosted Gear, Ise also release all his anger and stress, turning him to new person

Saji himself also like that. He actually quite meek boy but when his Sacred Gear awakened he become quite brave, he can feel he also eager to have good fight, not as much as Ise but he can tell he also change

"Well I suggest I train to prepare myself to fight you then!" Saji grinned and Ise rolled his eyes. This boy remind him so much to Vritra, the Prison Dragon also obsessed to beat him in past while in training. Boasting that he will surpass him one day much to Apophis annoyance

How did he not get killed by him in past is beyond he thinking

"Gen-chan!"

Both Sacred Gear user turn and see white haired woman, Momo Hanakai in the door of roof

"Yes Hanakai?" Saji asked. Momo turn and see Ise also staring at her, she can't help but shudder when see Ise eyes pierced her and lucky her Ise gaze back to the sky after few seconds

Yes, Momo are the devil on Sona peerage that afraid to Ise. It because she watch from close when Ise roughly demolish the 30 thugs without care. She remember one thug that time pleaded to Ise but Ise answer only kick to his face

For human to be that scary...

And now she find out Ise are host of Heavenly Dragon, Dragon that can kill Maou she can't help but fear him more

"K-Kaichou said s-she want to talk to you..." Momo said with forced smile as she try her best to not intimidated by Ise

"I see..." Saji nodded before turn to Ise will grin "I will leave now, Hyoudou. Kaichou seem need my help..." Saji chuckled as he turn to leave and Ise only nodded

Saji then leave through the door and Momo about to follow him

"Momo-san..." Ise called stoically as he still staring at the sun make the woman freeze in her place. Momo slowly turn to Ise with slight smile

"Yes?" She asked as she try her best to not intimidated by Ise

Ise who still staring at the sun glance to her from corner of his eyes, still wear his stoic face

"Saji maybe not know it but... Tell Sona that next time she want to find more info about me, come to me by herself... Don't command her Pawn..." Ise said and Momo inwardly shocked

Yes, she knew her King send Saji to talk with Ise since Saji look to Ise with respect and Ise while bothered by his presence at least he tolerate him. Sona try to gather information about Ise and using Saji is the best way

"And yes..." Ise added as he slowly have smirk and Momo swear for moment she see his fang become sharp and his eyes glowing green, frightened her more "That was challenge..." He finished and this time his eyes did glowing while turned to slit

"H-Hai!" Momo said quickly before slowly leave through the door and follow Saji. After leave she release the breath that she hold. She swear if she stay any longer she will scream due to fear when sensing Ise aura

Hyoudou Issei are dangerous... No doubt about that... She just hope her King won't bother Ise much... After all, it better to not poke Sleeping Dragon at their eyes

* * *

Moment later at Hyoudou Residence

"Nice house..." Rias commented as she seem impressed by Ise new house

"Thank you Rias Gremory..." Ise nod to her before sip his coffee

"Surely this big house had some maids right?" Rias asked and Ise nod again

"Indeed... She are out now due to buy some groceries..." Ise answered

Meanwhile Sona who listening had her eyes twitched in annoyance, she clear her throat and gaining Ise attention

"Oh forgive me Sona Sitri. What you question again?" Ise asked with fake confuse face while inwardly smirked seeing Sona eyes twitched again while Rias didn't hide her amused feeling as she smirked seeing her rival like this

"We wish to know what you did to Raiser.." Sona repeated with cold tone

"Oh..." Ise paused to sip his coffee "I put him to coma. By doing that I give you time to train long enough to beat him. Like I say, I can tell your peerage are unique and have many talent. No doubt in few months if you train, you will able to beat him by yourself..." Ise explained

"I will do my best... Thank you for silencing Raiser.." Rias giggled and Ise merely nodded. Sona clear her throat, make both of them stopped and turn to her

"I sure you know what I mean Hyoudou-san..." Sona said to Ise sternly

"Please be more specific..." Ise retorted in same stern demeanor

"Hyoudou-san, you almost destroy one of biggest company in Underworld. If you succeed there risk civil war will happen..." Sona responded with cold tone as she found the situation is serious

"I see..." Ise paused to drink his coffee again "You didn't need to worry about that. It only temporary, I already predict there will be chaos happen in Underworld due to my act..." He said calmly

"You already knew?" Rias asked and Ise nodded

"I'm not stupid. There reason why I do that, by creating chaos in Phenex family, they won't suspicious on Rias Gremory or me... You not need to worry, Phenex family only will be in chaos for few months and it will be gone soon..." Ise answered

"Exactly just what you did to them anyway? I've heard that Raiser got attacked by Phenex clan archenemy. How you pull something like that?" Sona interrogated as she wish to knew. She already ask her parent who talk with House of Phenex clan, their parent said Phenex clan didn't reveal much information other than the culprit are Phoenix old enemy

"By learning of course..." Ise smirked when both King's display their annoyed face "How I do that its secret, honestly it will be better if you two didn't know since if you got questioned it will be problem. But all you must know I'm not stupid. I always aware of my act and what the result. I doint this for Rias Gremory and my safety, by impersonate certain person they won't think that it was us who attack Raiser. The current chaos only temporary, nothing to worry about as long you act like nothing happen..." Ise told them and both King's frowned

They want to know Ise secret, but they knew Ise are stubborn and he won't tell them. Though they really didn't like it but they have to accept it

Sona also knew that Ise had his own honor as mercenary, Hyoudou Issei maybe bastard but he are honorable man. As long he got payed, he will make sure the client safety and tell the client all the information they need to know

"So. Is there something else you want to say other than that? Another job perhaps?" Ise asked as he eager to get more job

"No. We wish to tell that Ruval Phenex, Raiser sister will come here tomorrow..." Sona said and Ise hummed

"Ah, that little girl. Yes I had meet her after finish my battle against Raiser..." Ise nodded when he recall her meeting with Ruval

"Does she recognize you?" Rias asked in wary but Ise shook his head

"She won't. I use pretty strong spell to hide myself..." Ise lied and Sona eyes narrowed

"And what kind of spell is it?" She asked

"A good one. I learn it from some book that my dad left..." Ise answered simply with finality tone that tell them to not pry

"This is serious Hyoudou-san..." Sona insisted "You can't just use random magic. The backlash can be dangerous, if it hit you alone it fine. But if it explode in this city it not fine.." She said in cold manner

Ise merely narrowed his eyes hearing this. He keep calm since he knew Sona will act like this

"I have Ddraig at my side. He are Heavenly Dragon that older than you, even your sister Sona Sitri. So you not need to worry about that..." Ise retorted in same cold voice

Sona hearing this glare further to Ise and the Dragon gladly glare back to her. The tension between both of them clearly make the atmosphere in the house to hot. It as if both of them will explode soon

"Is there anything else you want to say?" Ise asked coolly

Sona about to open her mouth but Rias grip her shoulder. She give Sona a meaning look and Sona softened a bit though her face still cold

"I think that's all we need to say..." Rias said and Ise nodded "Oh you say only few months, is it mean..."

"Yes, Raiser will awake in few months, maybe 4 or 6 months... That enough time for train right? Or should I increase it?" Ise offered sincerely but Rias shook her head

"That was enough. I will train myself so I ready for him.." Rias smiled and Ise nodded

He have to make sure his client satisfied in the result. He are honorable mercenary after all

**[I think I got good nickname for you. Self Proclaimed Honorable Man.]** Ddraig joked make Ise eyes inwardly twitched

'Shut up, Welsh Dragon!' He growled inwardly "Is there anything else Rias Gremory?" He asked as he try to suppress growl to Ddraig

"Nope... We will leave..." Rias smiled

"Farewell... Have a good day, Rias Gremory and Sona Sitri..." He said his good bye and both King's summon magic circle and leave

As soon they leave Ise let out sigh and rub his temple

"Troublesome... It seem I have to leave from here faster than I thought..." Ise mumbled as he see Sona look to him

He notice that Sitri Heiress clearly not like him. He can see Sona look him as a threat and dangerous man. Her body scream that she prepare to fight

**[Well she sure hate you a lot...]** Ddraig commented

'Can't argue with that. I was troublemaker in the school and always give her problem. Now she know my status as Sekiryuutei she will more wary to me...' Ise replied with sigh inwardly. He knew that Sona really smart and sharp person, but if she keep act like this he afraid he had to dispose her since she can't let alive due she knew his deal with Rias

**[You do know that she can fall in love with you right? After all, hate is the first emotion that appear before love...]** Ddraig said with amused and Ise blinked

'Ddraig... Please don't say something like that. I'm not interested in romantic relationship with anyone...' Ise said with scowl

**[And why not? You never try to have one. Even as Hyoudou Issei you also not interested, you can't just focus on your goal Apophis, sometime you need to relax. Take a mate one or two, you never feel love before right? Try to get one..]** Ddraig said in sage tone and Ise knew this time Ddraig serious

'Why you care anyway?' He asked as he actually find it was pretty strange to see the Heavenly Dragon act like this

**[Well. You are my Partner, you well being is my priority... As much I hate to admit it but you are the best host I ever had...]** Ddraig said with slight smile

Ise who hearing this freeze for moment. Hearing someone saying that to him is... Nice... He never got compliment anymore other than fighting or else... Slowly smile appear in his face and he let out soft chuckle

'Maybe later... As for now, I have other thing to do...' Ise smiled as he stand. He then go to downstairs and entered 2nd Basement

When he enter the basement, he can hear sounds of shoot and explosion from Training Room. He open the door and enter it

He granted by view of Mana who teach Asia magic. He then see Asia who cast elemental magic with Mana help

'Impressive... She had large magical reserve that rivaled High-class devil... Must be because she keep healing people since 8...' Ise commented in his mind as he approach both womans "Not bad Asia..."

Asia jumped in surprise and turn to Ise with her red face

"T-Thanks Ise-san!" Asia smiled and Ise nodded before turn to Mana

"Apophis-sama. You won't believe this but Asia-chan here is one of talented person I ever seen!" Mana said enthusiastically while waving her wand in cute manner

"Oh, really?" Ise asked and Mana nodded

"She can control magic with good. Though the strength behind it not as strong to destroy High-class Devil but it strong enough to defeat lower stray Devil if she hit at vital point!" Mana reported with bright smile and Ise turn to Asia who bowed her head in shy manner

"Very good. You just learn magic for few days and already gone this far..." Ise praised and Asia blush harder

"So. How what Sitri-san and Gremory-san want Apophis-sama?" Mana asked as she didn't understand why those two come again. Ise command her to go to basement along with Asia to hide and train

"They just wish to know the details of the mission. I already tell them the necessary thing..." Ise said

Mana about to reply but then her eyes widened and turned to stern

"Apophis-sama. I sense someone entering this city... And whoever it is, it not human..." She said and Ise eyes narrowed

Thanks to the research and Ddraig power, Ise manage to strengthen Ring of Dispel to the point canceling all his aura. However it also make Ise sensor ability dull, but thanks to Ddraig Ise always ready if someone near him though Ddraig sense limited since he sealed inside Sacred Gear

"Not human?" Ise asked

"Yes... It seem this person quite good in Senjutsu. A youkai perhaps... But..." Mana paused and show rare serious face "It energy... Had traits of your energy Apophis-sama..."

Ise who hearing this had wide eyes slightly before he put his usual stoic face. A person who possess traits of his energy? A worshipper perhaps? But how they knew he return back to life?

'The only way they knew if I return is if they have my cursed tablet... If I recall that blasted worshipper of Ra had destroy all my tablet... Does one of my men able to save one tablet? Interesting...'. Ise thought while stroke his chin "This morning you sense 2 person entering this city correct?" He asked

"Yes. They possess strong holy energy.." Mana nodded

"Is it Angel or Exorcist?" Asia asked in worry. She still having trouble with church person

"Ah yes. I forget to tell you two. There will be Exorcist that come to this city. Something about Artifact that been stolen... If I recall-"

Ise being cut when bell on his house suddenly rang

**[Holy energy...]** Ddraig said and Ise eyes narrowed

'What exorcist want with me? A offer for job perhaps?' Ise thought before he shrugged "Asia come with me. Mana, go disguise yourself as servant and prepare some tea..." He commanded

Both womans nodded and start to follow Ise who walking to upstairs. Mana use magic and change her cloths to maid outfit then go to kitchen while Asia sit in living room and seem nervous

Ise then open the door and see 2 womans dressing in priest outfit in front of his door. The first is young woman with chin-length blue hair with a green fringe on the right side and dark yellow eyes. The second is a young woman with long, light brown hair and violet eyes. Her hair is tied into twin side ponytails, each held with a blue scrunchy. Both woman seem around Ise age

'Dragon...' Both priest thought when they see Ise. They can feel Ise power is enormous, stronger than both of them

"Yes?" Ise asked

"Err... Is this Hyoudou Residence?" The brown haired woman asked with polite smile

"Correct. Why you two here?" Ise asked again

"Umm, we want to see Hyoudou Issei..." The woman replied

"Oh..." Ise eyebrow furrowed "What business you have with Ise?" He asked carefully

"Ah. I was his childhood friend before I go to England. I want to see him..." Irina smiled while Xenovia only silence

Ise hearing this blinked. Friend who go to England? If he recall it was...

"Shidou Irina?" Ise asked in surprised. If he recall Shidou Irina is a boy! She was the his best friend when they kid and always spend time together. Both of them is troublemaker, especially Irina as she also noisy one, that's why he think her as boy... And again, her parent call her Irina-chan if he recall and she too pretty for a boy

"Ise-kun?" Irina called back in surprise face as well while Xenovia eyes also widened

'This man clearly not human! But a Dragon! He was childhood friend with Irina right?! Then he must be human! How did a human become a dragon?!' Xenovia thought with shock and it not just her but Irina herself also thought similar thing

"So you really become priest in England huh?" Ise asked as he leaned to door in lazy manner

"W-Well... Yeah! I become one!" Irina boasted with big grin

Ise nodded and turn to Xenovia

"You are?"

"Xenovia..." She answered and Ise nodded

"Come in Shidou Irina, Xenovia.." He said as he gesture them to enter and they did

After that they go to living room, seeing Asia sit in there and Mana... Who wearing her magician girl outfit

'That girl!' Ise thought as vein popped on his forehead "Mana. What I said about magician girl outfit?" He asked with annoyance

"But Apo-Ise-samaa!" Mana whined with cute pout "This is better than maid outfit!" She swirling and do 360 before winked cutely that will make Serafall jealous and all man in the world blush...

Well... Not all man...

"Go change..." Ise sait flatly not slightly interested on Mana cuteness make the poor devil deflated like some child got her favorite toy taken by her parent

Irina and Xenovia who watching the scene can't help but sweatdropped, though Xenovia still keep her sense sharp

'Both of them are human... But the short one... I swear I had see her face somewhere...' Xenovia thought as she staring at Asia who comforting Mana

*EHEM*

Both exorcists turn and see Ise who sit in living room with tea already ready for them and Ise himself drink one

"Sorry about the ruckus.." He said in stoic voice "Please sit, I'm sure you want to talk about something?"

* * *

Meanwhile at Forest near Kuou Town

"It was here..."

A figure wearing light blue cloak with yellow flame on below it kneeling in large crater. The figure place it hand to the large crater and rub it

This crater is not ordinary crater. It was crater that created due to eclipse, when Apophis reborn

The figure make a noise with it tongue as if annoyed. It blue eyes sparkled into golden for moment and it snarled

"I knew you in this city Apophis. As soon I found you, I will kill you!" The figure spat the Lord of Chaos name with full venom and hatred

* * *

**Please Favorite, Follow, Read and Review**

**Ja Ne! XD **


	9. Holy Sword!

**Chapter 8. ****Holy Sword!**

* * *

"So... How England for you Irina?" Ise asked as he stare at Irina and Xenovia

Ise still remember his past with Irina. She are good friend, his best friend in fact. He still remember when last day before they separated where Irina crying while hug him

"Its pretty good!" Irina chirped happily "It was fun, they had lots of unique buildings and the holy people there were very nice, oh and the parks were beautiful there!" She explained with big smile and Asia also smiled as she recall her moment in Church, she admit though the way she got treated as tool but the parks indeed beautiful and the buildings also unique

"I see... Good then... So, what you two doing in this city? This is Devil area if you must know..." Ise asked

Irina of course about to reply it but Xenovia cut her sharply

"What we do in here is not your business. Depend on your answer, why a Dragon staying in this city? And you suppose to be human if you be friend with Irina in past, how did a human turn to Dragon?" Xenovia asked with steel gaze

**[Oho.. Fiesty one aren't she?]** Ddraig chuckled inside Ise

Mana who seeing this frowned, she didn't like this woman while Asia seems slight intimidated by Xenovia

"Xenovia!" Irina scowled to her partner, said the Durandal wielder ignore her and keep her gaze to Ise who remain calm

"How a human turn to Dragon huh..." Ise repeated still closed his eyes before he open it again and Xenovia can see the coldness inside it "Living by your own alone for long time can make anything possible..." He said coldly

Xenovia inwardly shudder at Ise tone and seeing his deep brown eyes, it more like black instead brown now if she look closely. Nonetheless outwardly she keep her calm face, she can't show fear to this man

"Ise-kun..." Irina muttered sadly. Ise was her best friend, seeing him like this make her sad

"So you sell humanity just to survive?" Xenovia asked coldly

"Yes..." Ise said bluntly make Irina gasped and Xenovia eyes narrowed

Asia who listening inwardly also blanched hearing this while Mana merely put unreadable face

"I expect no less from barbarian like you..." Xenovia scoffed "When we ask people around here about you they said you are ruthless and selfish... Regardless, we come here not to talk with you.." She said and Ise merely rise a brow at the blatant insult

True what Xenovia said, when she and Irina asked about Ise the people in Kuou Town either warn them or become pale and told them they didn't know anything. That was not good thing. They only knew where Ise life from Sona Sitri when they visit her before and it was Irina who asked the Sitri Heiress

At first Sona reluctant to tell them about Ise but when heard Irina was his childhood friend she then tell them. And also give them warning especially Irina that Ise is not the same 'Ise' she knew anymore

"Xenovia!" Irina chided hearing Xenovia blunt insult but the blue haired woman ignore her and keep her gaze steel to Ise

"Well, I don't think someone who spend half of her life in church will understand MY life. So I won't bother to defend myself to someone who not worthy my insult..." Ise replied in tone that seems not even bothered by Xenovia word. He didn't want to waste energy to arguing with some woman who only see World black and white. Xenovia hearing this glare to him but Ise merely drink his tea again like nothing happen "So... Please tell me why an exorcist come to Devils base? Before you ask, no, I'm not allied myself with them. You can say I some kind of mercenary who doing job for anyone as long the payment is good..." Ise said

Xenovia narrowed her eyes. Mercenary, the one who always do work or dirty job if they got good payment... Why she not surprise?

"You work as mercenary? Does it mean you neutral to all side?" Irina asked in surprise and Ise nodded

"Yes. I work as mercenary, I do any job... Well not really, I do job that only logical and must have good reason. So yes, you also can say I was on my side. I'm not your enemy now neither enemy to Devil but if someone pay me with good prize then I may become your enemy tomorrow..." Ise explained with calm face

Hearing this Xenovia eyes narrowed into slit. That mean, this man is threat. She will treat him carefully

"I see... Recently the Excalibur swords held by the Catholic Church's Headquarters, the Vatican, Protestant Church, and Eastern Orthodox Church were stolen.." Xenovia said

"Oh..." Ise mused as he seem interested and leaned forward "So that's the missing artifact..." He said

"You knew about them?" Irina asked and Ise nodded

"Let just say I have... Contact in this city that work to gather information..." Ise smirked much to Xenovia annoyance

"Both the Catholic and Protestant Church as well as the Eastern Orthodox Church possessed two Excaliburs each. One from each of these churches was stolen, while the other swords of the Catholic and Protestant church are currently wielded by Irina and me with the last being under heavy security. The ones who stole these swords escaped here to Japan and brought them to this town..." Xenovia continued before her glare sharpened "The people who stole them were the Grigori, Kokabiel precisely one of General of Fallen Angels..."

'Kokabiel?' Ise blinked before he recall the memory about him before snorted loudly 'Ah yes, that Boy. I remember he always sputtered nonsense about Fallen Angel is superior being, fool! We Dragon are the superior one!' He thought smugly

"What so funny?" Xenoxia asked as she grab the bundle next to her to prepare attacking this man if he work with Kokabiel

"Nothing.." Ise chuckled "Just... Memory of Fallen Angel that I kill few days ago nothing important..." He then place his tea to table and see both priest who staring back to him with unreadable face "If you want to know, I'm not associate with Fallen Angel... Yes, I do feel someone entering this city and sure it was Kokabiel but he never contact me.." He told them

Irina let out smile of relief hearing this but Xenovia keep her grip on Excalibur and prepare to fight, she still not believe what Ise said

"Ise-kun. You said you work as mercenary right?" Irina asked and Ise nodded "Would you help us?"

Ise about to answer that question but Xenovia cut him

"No!" She hissed "We won't work with mercenary. Beside, I doubt he are innocent. He must be have part in stealing Excaliburs!" She accused as she glare to Ise

"You have my words, I'm not helping any Fallen Angel now. And yes, you can't believe me, it was up to you to believe or not but you must know that I doubt they going to ask me for help after what I done to their subordinate few days ago..." Ise remarked with hint of amusement

Xenvoia merely scoffed but she can't help to deny the logic behind Ise word so she lessened the grip on Excalibur. Her corner of eye catch Mana and Asia then it narrowed

"Are you... The witch Asia Argento? I never expected to meet you in a place like this." Xenovia asked

Asia small frame seemed to shrink at the mention of the word witch. Mana openly frowned when hearing this which turned to cute pout while Ise merely glance

"The former holy maiden? You are said to have the power that can also heal Devils and Fallen Angels, right? I heard that you were sent somewhere after getting exiled..." Irina said in surprise

"Well, she need a... 'Divine' protection from Fallen Angels, unfortunately they try to take her Sacred Gear instead protect her. So I take them down..." Ise explained while give a look comforting to Asia before he give stern look to Xenovia "Please do not talk bad thing about her in front of me, we didn't want some problem happen do we? I may tolerate you bad mouth about me but not my friend..." He warned in stern tone

"Is that a threat?" Xenovia asked back in same tone

"No, it a promise..." Ise remarked with cold voice

'Ise-san...' Asia who listening can't help but feel happy. She never had someone defend her honor before. She feel warm inside her chest

Xenovia about to retort but Irina beat her. She didn't want to fight in here, not with her friend

"Still playing Hero, Ise-kun?" Irina smiled when hearing this. While she know about Asia healing Devils and it was occurred as sin, but to get her Sacred Gear extracted mean dead sentence, even the Church didn't go that far

"Hero huh?" Ise replied with stoic face. He then turn to Asia who blush under his gaze and. Is that true he playing Hero? While its true he save her so she can join him but he actually can let her be killed then take the Fallen Angel woman who had her Sacred Gear as slave and servant. She clearly will be more useful than Asia

...

But he didn't... He save her... Why? Because he see himself inside Asia... The loneliness and the feel of hopeless when he screaming for help is same like Asia who caged inside Church and treated as a tool...

'I'm getting too soft, Ddraig right...'."Maybe..." Ise said after moment of silence and his gaze back to Asia, he had slight smile on his face "I do what I think right. I maybe mercenary but I also had principle and I only accept job that not clashed against my principle..." He finished before drink his tea again to hide the smile he had, he can't show any softness. He are Lord of Chaos for God sake!

'Maybe he not as bad as I thought...' Xenovia thought with narrowed eyes. She can respect what Ise said, he have his own principle as warrior. Something that she also possess, but that doesn't mean he not a threat...

But she doubt she can beat him now... She can feel Ise are strong, stronger than her and Irina. Her only chance is elemental surprise using Durandal but she still not master it to the level where she can wield it properly

'Finishing this mission and reporting to the HQ is the best thing we can do now. We already have problem with Kokabiel, taking him now is not possible...'."I think we already had enough, we believe you won't interfere with our mission?" Xenovia asked

"Yes, I won't. You have my words..." Ise nodded

"But Xenovia!" Irina whined "Ise-kun can help us right?" She asked as she stare at Ise

"Hmmm..." Ise hummed and put thoughtful face "What I will gain in return?" He asked

'Typical Apophis-sama/Ise-san/Mercenary...' Everyone thought excluding Irina who blinked like owl

"Eh?" Irina yelled after a moment "Muu! Must we pay you for help us? You will be repayed by charity and blessing from God!" Irina exclaimed with cute big smile

'God already dead...' Ise thought with sweatdrop on back of his head. He about to reject it when something clicked on his mind. Why bring such artifact to Devils territory? What he gain? Especially the one who hold the territory is- 'I see that your game Kokabiel... But why you want to start another War? You should knew, the three factions now is already crippled and in tight spot... Unless... You act by yourself?... So it was like that huh?' He let smirk plastered on his face and he give look to Irina "How about as payment you go date with me?" He asked

'What?!' Everyone thought with shock

Xenovia who hearing this blinked. What this man thinking? Well... Now she see this man is Irina childhood friend... Maybe he interested on her? She also can't deny that Irina is quite beauty, and maybe she can sway this man to Church side... Yes having someone like Ise at Church side will be very good... Maybe Irina can make Ise turn to good side

Asia meanwhile had her eyes filled with tears. She send glare to Irina that filled with jealous and pout. Why Ise-san never ask her to go one?!

Mana meanwhile can't help but shocked. Apophis?! The Apophis, Evil Dragon, Eclipse Dragon, and the Lord of Chaos asking some human to date?! The world must be reach it end!

"D-D-Date?!" Irina stuttered with massive blush. W-What Ise thinking?! Baka Ise! How can he ask her to go out with him?! T-They just meet again! D-Does he find she attractive? W-Well many people praise her appearance actually. M-maybe I-Ise can a-and-

"Yes. How about it?" Ise asked with smirk

"I-Ise-kun! I-I-I-I-"

Ise cut Irina with wave of his hand and slight chuckle "I'm just kidding..." He said casually

Xenovia who hearing this only blinked again, Asia also blinked but inwardly let out sigh of relief while Mana only give her master deadpan look that said 'Typical Sadistic Bastard'

Irina who hearing this blinked few times before her blush increase if it can "Ise-kun!" She squeaked in embarrasment. She can't believe her friend tease her like this!

Ise let out smirk. He find the reaction was amusing at least, Irina always give him some trouble when he was kid as Hyoudou Issei, seeing this make part of him amused

Though he not like Irina parent for not doing anything for him when he was kid but doesn't mean he will hate their children. Beside, it not like his parent close with Irina father after all

"I will help you. Consider this because our friendship when we child Irina..." Ise said as he stare at Irina who grinning happily

"Thanks! May God bless you! Amen!" She prayed and Ise merely nodded

"How about you then?" Ise asked to Xenovia who staring back to him

"Well..." Xenovia put thoughtful face. She actually not believe she will able to take down Kokabiel by herself and Irina. Getting help from Dragon is a good thing, sure she know Ise must be have ulterior motive but for now they have mission. Ise will be take care later after they finish their mission. Beside, the higher never mention they can't get help from Dragon, and he here volunteer it by himself "Very well. I accept your help Hyoudou Issei..." She said

"Oh trust me. You won't regret it..." Ise replied with smirk "By the way where you going to live?"

"Well..." Irina put sheepish smile while rub her head "We plan to rent apartment or go to abandoned Church near here..." She said and Ise hummed

"Mana. Bring my apartment key..." Ise said make Xenovia and Irina surprised

"Yes Ise-sama!" Mana said before she snapped her finger and the key appear

"You Magician?" Xenovia asked in slight surprise

Mana hearing this puffed her chest and give proud smile with her wand suddenly appear on her hand then she stand and doing flip back with smug face

"From the North I known as Witch! From the South I known as Sorceress! From the West I known as Princess! And from the East I known as Magician of Justice! Man bow to my beauty! Woman jealous of my cuteness! I'm the Sorceress that master Hundred of Magic!** Kuroi Mahou Shoujo, Mana! (Black Magician Girl, Mana!)**" Mana introduced as she doing pose with lot of rainbow colored stars and cute wave spread from her body and her wand glowing

Irina who seeing this practically have stars on her eyes, Xenovia put blank face, Asia only put strained smile while Ise give deadpan face to Mana

"That's cool!" Irina give applause with beamed face

Mana who hearing this bowing like a actress who win Oscar Award and put big smile

"Thank you, thank you!" She said happily and Ise sighed

"Just give me the key now..." Ise commanded. He can feel headache start to coming seeing Mana like this. Mana merely beamed with cute smile before throwing the key to Ise. He then turn to Irina and Xenovia then throw it to them "I have empty apartment, you two can use it for now..." He said "And I won't take "No" as answer. I won't let you sleep at the street or abandoned place Irina..." He cut both woman when they open their mouth to protest

"Very well... If you insist." Xenovia stated. She don't have problem at all if Ise want to help them. She then pull out some paper and handed it to Ise "Here mine and Irina numbers, call us if you found something."

Ise nodded and take it before give them his number in return. After few moment and talk both priest decide to leave so they can meet with the Devils that hold this area tomorrow

After they leave Ise let out slight smirk and Mana turn to her

"Apophis-sama. What your plan?" Mana asked with rare skeptical look

"Huh?" Asia asked "What you mean Mana-san?"

Mana give slight huff before she tilted her head cutely "No offense Apophis-sama, but I knew you won't work without payment. Shidou Irina was your friend, not "are". Surely you won't help her just because you two was friend in childhood..." She pointed

Ise turn to Mana with smirk still on his face. Mana really smart, despite her childish behavior she still thousand years old Devil "Yes, you are right. I'm not that kind to help someone who not even bother to think about me when I was life alone before, she not even try to send me letter or else when my parents died. I help them because I also gain something and it was very good..." He chuckled

"Gain something?" Asia frowned. She didn't like it, this people need help. She want to protest but she owe Ise-san too much. Ise are her friend, comrade, leader and maybe something more. He always there when she need him along with Mana. The Magician Girl also already bury the lesson about helping people and show kindness to her head. She actually not comfortable with the idea being mercenary but what else she can do?

"Yes. Kokabiel are working alone, without Grigori. How I know? It because he bring that Excaliburs to here and can trigger a war. The Three Factions now is in tight spot, if they war once again, there won't be Three Factions anymore. I'm sure Azazel realize this, but Kokabiel are fool, he maybe strong but he were arrogant and have too much superior complex. So he decide to move alone, and when he alone I can get him for myself..." Ise smirk turn to feral and his eyes glowing in magma color "And I will eat all his light and make it mine to strengthen myself... A light from 10 Winged Angel will give me boost power." He finished with his tongue slithered like a serpent

Helping Xenovia and Irina will make him get the light from Kokabiel, not to mention people will see his act as Hero and trust him... It will give him time so he can prepare himself before leave from this town...

Oh yes, he maybe Hyoudou Issei but he also Apophis and he can be very manipulative just like the former Evil Dragon if he want...

* * *

Next Day, Kuoh Academy

"So... What you want?" Ise asked as he sit in cafetaria and staring at girl in front of him

He can hear whisper and murmur of gossip from students around him already

"What that girl thinking?"

"Isn't she new student? She must be pretty brave to approach Hyoudou"

"I hope Hyoudou didn't hurt her..."

"That girl had breast that made from steel to approach Hyoudou at her first day!"

The girl eyes twitched inwardly when hear the last statement. What the fucking hell is that man mean?! Sure Rias and Sona already warn her about Ise but is it really that bad?

"I just want to introduce myself properly to you, my name Ravel Phenex..." Ravel introduce herself politely and Ise merely furrowed his brow in response

"I see... Hyoudou Issei..." Ise reply before he turn to the crowd and his eyes filled with coldness "What you looking at?" He snarled

Everyone hearing this yelped before go and start to do their own activity. No one stupid enough to mess with Monster of Kuoh. After what he did at first year and the rumor he had demolish hundred of thug and bandit at Kuou Town, people such as thug, criminal and police call him Kuou no Kaijin (Monster of Kuou)

Ravel meanwhile oblivious to this rumor. She merely sit in front of Ise. It was really surprise when Rias and Sona told her there Sekiryuutei in this city and he become mercenary nonetheless. She want to see what kind of man Sekiryuutei is

"Now those pest have leave, what Phenex family want from me?" Ise asked as he lean back to his chair

"I just want to meet Sekiryuutei, now I see you it seem you not too much big deal.." Ravel smirked a bit. She can't feel any threat aura come from him, why Rias and Sona warn her is very strange

Ise meanwhile merely rolled his eyes inwardly, it seem this girl also had his brother arrogant personality "Oh? That come from hatchling like you who not old yet how to learn to fly?" He shot back

Ravel taken back by the sudden insult glare to Ise hatefully, who he think he is?! "Hey! If you wish to know I already can fly! And I can burn you to ash, Sekiryuutei or not!" She retorted

Ise merely furrowed his brow and let out smirk plastered on his face "Really?" He challenged with tone that say 'I dare you to say yes'

Ravel oblivious to the tone puffed her chest proudly "Yes!" She declared

As soon she say that she really wish she can pull it back. After that word left from her mouth suddenly a massive aura hit her whole body, cold sweat pour down from her forehead, chill went to her spine. In front of her now is no longer human but a giant red dragon with glowing green eyes, it fang bared, saliva dripped from it and crimson flame puffed out from it nose menacingly. Flame surround her and caging her with the monster in front of her

RUN!

That was her instinct! Her whole body is shaking, all part of her body scream to run! Ravel Phenex feel her breath become more heavy, sweat pour down like waterfall, her eyes wide in horror, her jaw gaped and shaking. She want to run! She want to hide! But her body didn't move! She can't move! T-This! This monster! She have to run from him!

Suddenly all the menace aura gone, the image of the dragon gone, the flame around her also gone, the view of the school and cafetaria back to her eyes

"What's wrong? Scared?" Ise asked with feral tone and smirk

Ravel let out squeak and jump away from Ise, unfortunately she still on chair as result she bounced and fall from her chair to the floor

Ise can hear Ddraig snort and laughter inside his mind. He can tell the Welsh Dragon enjoy the fear that Ravel show from seeing him, well can't be helped he had been sealed so of course it rare for someone to fear him

Ravel meanwhile gasped for air while holding her chest. She still can't stand and her body shaking. What was that?! That was! That aura was very feral! It was very dominance! It was very scary! She rise her head and see Ise stare down at her with boring face but she can tell there amusement inside his eyes

"What's wrong hatchling? Lizard got your tongue?" He asked smugly

**[You mean Cat?]** Ddraig sweatdropped

'I'm dragon so Lizard more proper...' Ise replied with shrug inwardly

Ravel who still shaking only whimpered in response. Ise smirked before he grab her shirt roughly then lift her up like some plastic bag make her "Eep"ed. He then fix the chair and put her back into seat like some kidnapper

"Breath calmly hatchling..." Ise said as he try to calm her down. He didn't want a whole Phenex clan after his ass now, maybe he overdid it?

**[You think?!]** Ddraig stated flatly. It was lucky this girl didn't fainted from his aura, Ise pull out so much of his power and focus it on her!

Ise merely sighed, he then put fingers on her forehead and send a Ki aura, he maybe not expert at Senjutsu but at least he knew how to make person calm

As soon he did that he can tell Ravel calming down, her breath become stable, her body stop shaking and her skin not pale anymore

"Calm?" He asked and Ravel only nodded "Good. My apologize, perhaps I was overdid it, I forget my own power sometime. If there nothing you want to talk I will take my leave..." Ise said as he turn and leave with smirk and hand on his pocket

Ravel who watching Ise leave only can stare with dazed face. She never feel such menacing aura before in her life. But after that she feel something cold entering her mind and it washed away all her fear

As Phenex her body is filled with flame and warm. When that cold aura wash her it clashed with her flame and somehow calming down her flame that trashing wildly due fear

And it feel good strangely...

She stare at Ise back who walk away with blush adorned her face

"Hyoudou Issei..." She mumbled with dazed tone

* * *

Somewhere in Kuou Town

"So, what your opinion about him?"

"He not Human... Azazel..."

"Really?" The Governor of Fallen Angel eyes narrowed

"Albion clearly stated that Hyoudou Issei aura is covered by Ddraig aura. His Ki is scream anything but Human, that was what he said."

Azazel put thoughtful face at hearing that. How could it possible? Does Hyoudou Issei make a deal with Dragon inside him? But transforming Human to Dragon is impossible! Even it Heavenly Dragon! How could it possible?

Vali meanwhile is thinking another thing. What happen to his rival? Yes he knew that he and Hyoudou Issei now have similar past. Both of them live alone for long time.

The different Hyoudou Issei have reach his vengeance against the man that kill his parent.

He are interesting... What he going to do now? He had heard Hyoudou Issei reputation this city

Kaijin no Kuou...

Monster that demolish all thug and criminal in Kuou Town alone... He already reach his vengeance... So what he going to do next?

Will he stay and defend this city? Or with his new power he will leave and challenge the World?

He looking forward to meet his rival... He really is...

"I have to bring him to my Lab and began to dissect him..." Azazei commented with his eyes shining dangerously and Vali give him deadpan face

"And how you going to do that?" He asked to the man that pick him when he still child

Azazel hearing this slowly have chuckle "I should knew you will asking that, you are sharp as always..." He stated like villain that caught in surprise but sill have ace in his hole "I will lure that boy..." Azazel hand moved to behind his yukata, slowly, dramatically and amazingly. He pull out his secret item "By using this!" Azazel yelled as he show his superior item

"... ... ... ... ... With ... ... Your porn book... ...?" Vali stated in dull tone

"Not just normal porn book!" Azazel yelled strongly "This! Is limited edition!" He grinned "Even Michael will fall the moment he see what inside this! This precious one! Will no doubt lure our Dragon!" He cackled manically

Vali who listening only smack his palm to his face

* * *

**Hello! Sorry it take quite time to update this! I'm too focused on CDECEK**

**Don't worry I will start updating this story too now, it maybe not as much as CDECEK but it will be updated**

**I was originally to make Vali in here turned to female Vali. But I was thinking if I do something like that I afraid the reader won't like it**

**Next chapter will be clash of Holy Sword and the my****s**teriou**s** figure who looking for Apophi**s**!  


**Please Favorite, Follow, Read and Review**


End file.
